The Narnia's Elf Princess
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Gwen Kirkes is the adopted daughter of professor Kirkes. When the Pevensies came to the manor during the Blitz, something magical happen to the five children. However a dark presence haunts Gwen for she discovers her true Identity not a daughter of Eve
1. Gwen Kirks

The Narnia's Elf Princess

Chapter one

Waiting outside to greet the new guest that my father Professor Kirk Volunteer to accept children from London to live with us from the air raid. Really hasn't our government notice the signs that this tyrant Hitler doesn't go by his word and look what have appeasement have done. Not that I don't mind at all hell I'm Gwen Kirks the daughter of the Professor best Female Archer (if not the only) or scholar of her age in the country side. Sighing I dusted off my skirt twiddling the fabric.

Until I saw them finally, counting to see four children on Mrs. Macready carriage. Standing straight I greeted our guest once they stood on the porch. Giving a bow "Hello I'm Gwen Kirkes I'll shall be your hostess for the time being of your stay."

The eldest girl bow as well. "Thank you for your hospitality I'm Susan."

Smiling I knelt down in front of the youngest sibling a young maybe ten year old girl who looked scared . "Don't worry dear I or the house won't bite there's a lot of magic you can find here if you keep an open mind."

"Gwendolyn!" Mrs. Macready scold

Giving an inner groan I hate that name, giving a quick glare before opening the door. The all enter but one Kid stood out to me. He was the eldest who seems about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Just looking at him I could see he was very brotherly to the youngest holding her hand. That made me smiled.

"Seem someone fancy the boy?' whisper a voice giving off a squeak to see one of the servants Ivy.

"What … ah no I don't know what you're talking about."

The maid just laughed giving off a wink. Groaning I shut the door hoping this summer doesn't bring torture.

Mrs. Macready then gave off her rule speech. "Professor Kirke is not accustom to having children in this house. AS of such there are a few rules we need to follow. There would be no shouting or running. No proper use of the dumb waiter "Ah good memories Guilty as charged.

Then I saw Susan touched the statue father got from the University that Mrs. Macready yelled "No touching of the historical artifacts."

Me another boy with black hair chuckled to Susan face. Once we reached the top of the stairs Macready continued "And above all there should be no disturbance of the professor."

Smiling I stood next to her "So please if you need anything come asked me."

The eldest nodded giving a faint smile that my cheeks felt warm, instantly turning way showing them to their room. I finally gotten all of their names too Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie. Seeing their personality during supper I think I'm going to like the company here.

During the first night at bed I heard whimpering by my door, slowly waking up putting on my rode I found Lucy there holding my old teddy lion Aslan, tightly.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked knelling down towards her height. "Does Susan know where you are?"

"I had a bad dream, Susan won't sing to me." She whimpers

Sigh checking the halls I went back in my room grabbing a small music box I had before taking the poor thing to her room. Susan was dead asleep face down hearing a faint noise. Rolling my eyes I tucked Lucy in securing the blankets and Aslan giving a silent roar with him. Making the girl chuckled. Placing the lion by her I turn the key on the golden box.

"This was a gift from the Professor, when I had bad dreams I always play this."

Letting go of the key, soft sweet music played as the lid open to reveal a couple dancing a waltz.

"On the wind cross the sea hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me once upon a December." I sang

Singing it once more Lucy eyes drifted to sleep. Kissing her forehead goodnight I close the lid ending the song. Petting the sleeping princess hair, I stood fixing Susan blanket than left with a soft click. Turning around I was face by Peter, who held a caring jesters.

"Thank you, "He whisper offers his arm "may I walk you to your room?"

Biting my lip I tooked his offer wrapping my arm around his. "I hope my family and I aren't a burden?"

Shaking my head no "Of course not, I rather have you guys here than another tutor."

We chuckle then he asked "How old are you?"

"Sixteen and you Peter?"

"Sixteen as well, though I would never have thought the Professor would have a lovely daughter."

Rolling my eyes giving a pitched "don't try and flirt with me mister, I know how to use a sword. Taught by The finest fencer of Britain."

His Blue Eyes widen "You fences?"

"Of course what do you think I do for the spare time being home school brushing my hair?"

We both laughed from comparing me to Susan, don't take me wrong I like Susan it's just she too well manner if not mature for her age. We reached my door and I bid Peter a goodnight giving a peck on the cheek before shutting the door. Sliding on to the floor feeling flushed ever before not understanding what's happening to me. All I know is that Peter Pevensie is going to be the death of me.

Going to bed falling to sleep easily as I dreamt of a lion whose eyes where warm and caring.

"Its Almost time Princess."


	2. Dream of truth

The Narnia's Elf Princess

Chapter Two

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." I said reading the last verse of Prince from Romeo and Juliet. Setting the book down seeing both Pevensie sisters with watery eyes on the couched.

It's been a week since the Pevensie had stay due to the air raid and the girls and I became friends fast. We entirely had fun playing even with our differenced. I mean from Lucy innocent game to Susan conversation and braiding our hair. WE were planning on having a girl's picnic if it weren't for the rain. Looking toward the lounge I saw Peter reading 'Les Miserable's" and Edmund glaring at the window in the library.

"So romantic." Susan said wiping tears away, seeing the hopeful girl to find love, in her near future.

Lucy on the other hand looked almost confused, "I don't get half of what their saying"

"There saying Romeo was an Idiot." Edmund spat

Glaring at him. I hate it when he ruins the moment of Shekespeare. Lately he and I have our disagreement but why should I fight with a thirteen teen year old, it'll only end with Peter yelling.

"Watch your tongue Ed!" Peter warned sitting up, "Gwen, has been generous to us."

"Yeah well do you think she has to be with us all the time reading stupidest novels?" He spat back.

My heart dropped as I stood letting me hair cover my face, I guess I've been a burden to them, I just wanted to have real friend other than kid coming to gatherings. Putting up a fake smile. "I understand you should have family time, please don't mind me the library is you're to your interest, I'll see you at supper."

Leaving the room quickly, heading outside the garden letting the rain drench me to the bone. It was one a many ways to calm down and think. Closing me eyes I listen to the splashes in water finding a rhythm before removing my shoes and dance in the rain. I was lucky it wasn't a storm. Spinning in circles till collapsing damped grass lying still closing my eyes thinking of a song I used to sing.

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
>The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying<br>'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.  
>But come ye back when summer's in the meadow<br>Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
>'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow<br>Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so._

Tears ran down my cheek the song always made me cried when I down that I could only hum it. As the rain fell while I teased the grass under my clutched just humming a familiar tune. Father always called me dreamer, as he told me fairytale of another world called Narnia. Ruled by a great king Aslan though he wasn't human, no he was a great wild lion that could not be tame.

Father told me stories of his adventures in Narnia how he and Polly Plummer to witness the birth of this Magnificent lands. Their adventures starting with magical rings given by grand Uncle Andrew send into the lands of Charn awaking the evil empress Jadis. The Name Jadis made me shudder with no reason whatsoever but I always shudder hearing that name of a fictional character. Anyway The three of them return to London only Jadis cause a lot of commotion that He Polly, Uncle Andrew, with the help of a Cab driver name Frank and his horse Strawberry where magically Transported by Aslan them and told Father to search for the golden Apple and planted it there the Tree of Protection for Jadis was banished from Narnia. / The apple was used to heal grandmother. My favorite part in the story was he and Polly rode on Strawberry who grew wing and flew in the sky. I always wanted to know what it's like to fly.

Including Polly tells the story on her point of view, how Diggory was like. I bet she had a crush on him when they were young. Closing my eyes to image what Narnia would be like, I even remember going to the upstairs Wardrobe in the spare room dazing at its carver. Father said that the wood was made from the children of the Tree of Protection. When I was a little girl I used to hide in it, and snuggle in the fur coats. I don't know why but I felt save there until falling asleep only to be taken by father who'll carry me to the kitchen as we split a slice of cake and drink mint coco.

Closing my eyes I hummed my lullaby not caring the world anymore, just in my own little world. Until a struck of lightning.

"Gwendolyn, come inside, your twenty minutes in the rain is up!" Yelled Mrs. Macready. Standing up I ran inside sliding on tile causing to call on my bump. The Servant chuckled, and Ivy helped me up. Staring at Mrs. Macready who smiled. "Come now when are you ever going to grow up.

Placing a finger on my chin tapping it twice, "Ah till I', eighteen maybe more?"

The maids then laughed as Mrs. Macready rolled her eyes; suddenly I sneezed feeling a bit warm. Macready place her hand on my forehead and frown, "You have a fever, go take a nice bath, and I'll have Betty make you some stew."

Nodding I picked up my damp petty coat and rand up stairs, into the restroom. Starting the tub. One thing about Mrs. Macready is that she is very caring once you get to know her. She was like an Aunt to me sure she can be mean, but this house is like a museum of its own.

Shedding off my soaked clothes hearing thug giving a giggle must have been in the rain too long. I sighed in bliss as I slipped into the hot water, bubbles swaying and shifting as the displaced water sloshed about. With my hair clang to my skin and float on water, I leaned back with my arms on the rim of the tub. Heavy rain drops clatter on the window playing its own music, the sink and the scent of lavender and vanilla floated up from the water. I was instantly calmed as the wonderfully hot bath worked its magic on relaxation.

"Ooh, that feels good." I whispered, closing my eyes yet again. Singing a song in a forgotten language on Polly Father and I know of though the message is sad.

_Immen dúath caeda_  
>Shadow lies between us<p>

_Sui tollech, tami gwannathach omen_  
>as you came, so you shall leave from us<p>

_Lû ah alagos gwinnatha bainh_  
>time and storm shall scatter all things<p>

_Boe naer gwannathach, annant uich ben-estel_  
>Sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope<p>

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn e-mbar han* _  
>For you are not bound to the circles of this world.<p>

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín._  
>You are not bound to loss and silence.<p>

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_,  
>All things must pass away,<p>

_Boe cuil ban firitha_.  
>All life is doomed to fade…<p>

Suddenly there was a knock as Ivy announces it was her with a towel and clean clothes. Once she left I got up and wrap myself in the towel and stare at the mirror. You can say I wasn't like any other girl or an albino but I looked different from others.

Only describing myself with having a very pale complexion with long, straight, light blonde hair, a widow's peak, unique grey eyes and a heart-shaped face. Though my ears were kind of strange have a slight tip, father and his students said it was just a recessive trait and not to worry about it, thought the scholars say it must be a sign of being an angel. Unintentionally I even attracted the attention of several boys in the village.

Putting on clean clothes and tying my hair into a bun. Sighing I covered it with me shirt and headed out Shutting the door I bumps into someone causing both of us too fall me on top.

Opening my eye's I say Peter, his face all blushed. "Oh, Sorry"

He open his eye's' No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." He stopped and places a hand on my forehead. "You have a fever?"

Standing up offering a hand which he accepts. "Yeah, I'm heading to bed."

Ready to walk away but Peter decided to walk me to my room.

"I wanted to say sorry… about Edmund."He said

"Don't," I sigh "I understand I have been a burden to your family time."

"No actually you have been a great friend to us. I've never seen Lucy and Susan act like sister again."

Smiling, then suddenly sneeze great, from fever to cold, all I need is a cup of tea. Peter chuckle saying bless you. Rolling my eye's sticking out my tongue. Somehow having Peter here makes me feel like a kid again.

"So why were you in the rain?" My eyes widen how he knew; I made sure no one saw me. He only chuckle "I saw you outside the window, so why were you in the rain?"

"I just do, I don't know why but I feel strong in the rain, as if it's washing every pain off of me"

"Really?"

"Yes, Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said entering my room before I could shut the door I asked "Do you believe in magic?"

"No, its just rubbish I've believe." Peter answered. "Why do you asked?"

Sighing "Don't grow up to fast or life will end to short."

…

_I was surrounded by a forest on all sides of me, bleak in midwinter, deep within the depths of trees of taller than ten feet cover in snow. I was not in England's countryside anymore. Noting the pines and ferns as if walking through hallow death lands where there was a yew tree and not a single sound of live not of a hoot of a owl or anything. Turning around in circles taking in my surroundings, unable to comprehend this feeling, a feeling like I've been here before accepts alls in misery. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me. My instincts heighten quickly grabbing sword that held from my belt as I twisted around, ready to attack in these unfamiliar would if I have to. But fighting was my last thought on my mind as I saw my newcomer. A lion that was always beside me. . . "Aslan"_

_A smile grew upon his face as he stepped forward to me giving a bow for I did the same a jester we made long ago when I was little. For when Aslan was by my side he sat down, did the same curling up to his warmth hearing the great beast heart beat._

"_You have kept me waiting for some time." He murmured._

"_I'm sorry" I whisper back, hugging his mane. It has been three years since the last time I saw Aslan. _

_His golden eyes glow against the cold night feeling the frosty wind kissed my rosy cheeks. Aslan sigh only to breathe on me sending warmth through to my very core. Cuddling ever closer to him missing the feel of his ruff yet smooth fur._

"_It is not your fault, Princess but now I must warn you."_

"_Warn me?" confused of his words._

"_Yes my child, it is time for you to return home back to Narnia. For your people need you along with the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. For it is time for your prophecy to be fulfilled."_

"_I don't understand what prophecy Aslan?"_

"_The one you made in your past life," He sighed "All that you know will soon come back to you but your memories are forever gone I am sorry."_

_Hugging Aslan was the only thing I could do at this moment. For later I need to speak with my father when I wake._


	3. Narnian Elf

The Narnia's Elf Princess

Chapter Four

_It was winter and the ground is cover vivid in sold cold ice, white and grey, like brewery rainy skies upon the vast land behind the two Peek Mountains. I found myself in a battle field, a bow in my hand and bodies in the snow. Some non-human while others similar to me all scatter around like a child fussed with their toys. Faun, syaders, centaurs, griffins, bears, cheetahs, and more creature that symbolic peace and those of darkness including MY fellow brethren, my race in species, elves. Immortal maybe however a blade pierced in the heart of our enemy._

_I walked toward the nearest body, firering my arrows when an opponent dares charge at thee. An Elf, one who fallen to the jinx-witch. Kneeling down upon solid ground observing for life, he was no age between young or old wearing silver armor embedded with steel forest vines and Celtic marring. His hair a slivery blonde, groomed and elegant, his skin cold and pale, cover in blood._

_My eyes trance the elf chest to find a pool of crimson blood against his armor that filled a hole. A Diamond pendent laid beside death s whole, it shield of eliminating light faded ever so slowly. My heart dropped in dismayed marrow upon my fellow comrade, a king for title rested in his head in a silver crown._

_Anguished filled me to brim, tears veiled upon thy sigh though never fall, collecting his majesties in my arms. Praying in native tongue his soul to rest in Aslan country our league to him then our country heaven Valinor. Kissing whisker face, lips no longer warm but frozen cold, life already gone. AS the glow crystal faded away cleared and nothing more._

_Another soldier came and joins me, a centaur. His horse halve in dark ebony, his human skin olive tone wearing armor. He knelt before me speaking, although impossible to hear from battle cries and screams. What did he say? For I shook couldn't comprehend. Observing the warriors actions, closing the elf kings lifeless onyx eyes._

_He did something unexpected too, removing the king's crown then placing it on my own. For I was royalty, follow by his necklace. Slapping his hand in seconds let the dead die with their values. The centaur nodded, handing me over the dead king's weapon. A spear or was it a lances that was forged in slier._

_Above me across sotid sacred lands, a woman the white witch dress all in white, hair smeared with blood. She turned a young faun to stone by her crystal wand. Our eyes met in confrontation her's a deviant green, sinful and envy gazed into my innocent wise orbs of silver. We understood without verbal words that spoke our feeling the chills of anger. For our conversation ended in battle shrews, in battle till death upon both our souls._

_Though stop in the moment, caught a glimpse of dark blackness turning around to see my next opponent. A tall man dress in black shredded robes in demonic armor, face hidden among darkness lies in his masked hood, along with an armor masked forge into a satanic demon. A broad ancient sword in one hand and a mace in the other. I could sense the atmosphere of this creature death, though human however dead. He was a __**Nazgûl **__a wraith, lost between life and death._

_I could already hear the screams of his kill. Just facing him, we already knew our destine future forever enemies, can't live if the other's alive, written in ancient stone, Rest upon seers eyes. Forever be told among the lining and death._

_Except not in this battle for the witch was next to fall. Among Aslan mane._

_He nodded in understanding, swinging his mace on an enraged creature, smashing him to rumble letting out a banshee scream._

_. . ._

Awaken in fear, in silent scream, cover in cold sweat from the nightmare. Was it really a nightmare or was it a . . . memory? For I could still remember the kings cold lips upon my own. The bumping heart of whiter burning adrenaline through my thin veins. And the Nazgûl scream echoing in my ears. Could a memory of my old life be warning me for the future? For Aslan for told I must returned to Narnia soon as possible.

Shuddering in fear, grabbing my journal, sketching in the moon light of what the wraith looked liked. Ridden shaken in fear, frighten in all evil.

Once done in minutes, amazed of my talents, how detailed it confine of him. Writting Nazgûl on the next page beside it sketching the broad sword and mace, describing notes about him.

"_Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

"_Even the smallest light, shines in the darkness." _A voice whisper in my head. Shuddering looking around the empty room eluminated by moonlight.

Deciding to go fast asleep except to hear footsteps, hearing Lucy excited voice at this time, it was close to midnight. Getting out of bed, while putting on my robe, before opening the door still sleepy.

"What's going on here? If Mrs. Macready finds you you'll be close to sleeping in the stables." Hat is till I found Lucy hugging father with tear stained face, Father curious and there elder Pevensies nervous awaiting punishment. "Oh, father sorry for disturbing you at late hour." I whisper shock so ridden.

Father saw how pale and shaken hand I was that held the brass door handle. white knuckles exposed.

"It's alright Gwen, I'm sure there's an explanation, but are you feeling well? You looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"Ni-Nightmare is all." I stutter seeing peter face full of worry. I shaken that thought though.

Father nodded, gently guided Lucy towards me. "I'm sure you two are in need of a bit of hot chocolate."

Taking Lucy hand, giving an assuring smile as we headed toward the kitchen. Together we made hot coco having two cups sitting by the window enjoying our hot beverages.

"Father once told me hot chocolate turns sorrows to tranquility."

Lucy nodded taking a sip, a chocolate must ash on her lips. Giggling as I she wiped it with a napkin. Sadness written in her hazel blue eyes. Sighing knowing a perfect story.

"Lucy, have you ever heard a Narnian story?"

Her eyes widen shock, dropping her cup as it spilt in a brown puddle. I stand back quickly to fetch a rag to wipe up the spill before it hit the ground.

"You know Narnia!" She exaggerated.

Nodding, tossing the drench rag into the sink. Washing my hands "Yes, a lovely place in many stories father told me. About a lion name Aslan. Would you believed me if I told you the Professor went to Narnia once?"

"Really!"

"Aye, even I have a Narnian Secret." I chuckled, as I grab a cookie, taking a bite "But can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course." She replied

"Not to your family, or another being unless require in dangerous situation." Kneeling down close to her ear, reseiving a nod. Taking a deep breath I whisper my secret to another mortal.

"I'm a Narnian Elf Lucy Pevensie by royal blood."

Lucy response was a little gasp of utter shock.


	4. Gwengwyvar?

The Narnia's Elf Princess

Chapter five

"Gwen, can I have a word with you?" Peter spoke to me in the halls after breakfast. I was just on my way to get my sketch book and utensil, before going outside. It's such a lovely day today.

"Of course Peter." I replied.

Peter looked nervous, rubbing the back on his head. Then snapped into focused. "I want to thank you for what you've done for Lucy . . . you know believing in Narnia."

"Thanks," I think, where was this leading too, not liking his expression?

"However it needs to stop." Peter said his attention to the ground. "It isn't healthy for her. She's at age to start thinking logic. Narnia isn't real, it's all imagination."

Red, all was red in view. Deciding its best not to cause a scene, by storming off, not a damn where I was going. Just away from _him_. How dare him to use me as a tool. Such caring brother Bah! Caring brother. Lucy needs his support. If Narnia is endanger what Lucy has told me, I'm in.

A hand stops me, force to turn to face Peter.

"What's your problem?" Peter asked.

"My problem is you" shoving him off me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Mr. Pevensie, You, thinking all logic your only fifth teen enjoy being a kid while it last. While Lucy stills a child, young pure of innocent, don't take that away from her. Its barbaric, even . . . even I believe in Narnia"

Peter stood Flabbergasted, the laughed "Absolutely hilarious, Gwen quite funny."

"It's true, Narnia is real!" I bellowed.

"Cut it out Gwen, this is starting to get ridicules." Peter scolded.

Growling, I turned on my heals walking off. Until a strange pull tug me towards the spare room.

"_Tis time Tarren"_

Narnia calls.

. . . . .

I've changed into something more travelable for the journey that lies ahead. I change into a pair of trousers then a skirt. My daggers holster on. I left goodbye letters to my friends and father. A promise to see him in the other life.

"So we meet again." Standing in front of the carved apple wood wardrobe in the spare room. Awing at how Devine it was, elusive to describe, for many stories are carved into it. Including a strange pull, like it was calling to me.

Touching the wardrobe getting a full excited sensation feeling adrenaline rush through my veins, heavy breathing.

'_It is time to return Princess' _Echo Aslan voice. Never to return I wish I could give a proper departure toward the Pevensies. Lucy would understand, including the music box I left on her nightstand.

'_And Peter?'_The voice replied

"He just infatuated me, a small crush nothing more." I thought aloud about to open the door when a loud crashed startle me. What in the world! Ready to in investigate, however the wardrobe opens, releasing a cold breeze.

Sighing, not my problem anymore. Climbing into the shutting door while pushing and shoving through fur coats. Then trip over some boots until I felt wet bark. Looking down to see a small pine branch, a pine cone on it. Smiling giddy continued to walk more until greeted by winter wonderland.

I looked incredulously around my surrounding, turning around to see the fur coats. Stepping aside to see more of a dense forest.

Impossible!

Bending Down scooping up a handful of snow, cold soft fluff of ice snow. Shivering some. hugging myself rubbing my arms, cold, it's surely is cold. Then I thought of the coats. Staring at the white fur trench coat. Shuddering again some more, decided to put it on. It's not like I'm taking it out of the wardrobe or anything? I chuckle at that thought fastening the Zipper and button, lifting the hood up, Time to explore.

I walked past a few trees until finding the lamppost. _Lamppost? _About, Could it be the one father told the one Jadis broke off from London many years ago. Spotting the manufacturer insignia. Yep that's the one.

"_From the Lamppost to Car Paravell in throne"_ I whisper, grazing the cold iron, engross in thought.

_Flash Back._

"_Now Gwengwyvar__, if lost know that the lamppost is west, and Cair Paravell is east." The man from my dream dreams said as he petted the post. "Land Marks are excellent clues to explore Narnia."_

_. . ._

So I went west. Walking onto of powdery snow easily in pace not seeping in. Odd it must be an elf thing? Silence fell over the woods as I see snow cover forest. It was defiantly gloomy sensing the tree's atmosphere being quiet or scared. Some cover in ices, others snow glittering their branches upon this hour. I walked about an hour till hearing a twig snapped.

Drawing my daggers instances took in armed and ready to attack my opponent all attack and defenses.

Silence.

Plan Silence.

"Now where did that Berry bush go?" Said a female voice

Cauestly walking toward the shrub, looking over to see . . . A Beaver, what is a doing in these's part of the woods? A river must be nearby. Sighing I putted my dagger away in its sheath.

"Hey there Little Fella,"

"OH Aslan!" It screamed, falling backwards "Don't Hurt Me!"

"You can talk!" Tripping over a root, hitting snow with a thump, hood fell down.

"Oh my, are you alright sweaty?" opening my eyes to see the beaver hover over my head. "That was one nasty fall. How many fingers am I holding?"

"I must have hit my head hard." Rising up to rub my head to sooth it. "I'm sure you just talked"

"I did Talked, "She spooked crossing her arms "Though I would understand an Elf hasn't been scene for over a hundred years."

I groaned, this can't be happening I'm talking to a castro. Sighing "Forgive me Ms, Beaver and pardon my manor, my name is Gwen."

Offering my left hand, she gasped when she saw my ring, grabbing it thoroughly examining it. "Are you Gwengwyvar?"

I shrugged "I don't know, my memories were erased long ago, but Aslan told me I was an Elf princess who must returned."

Mrs. Beaver squealed, clapping her paws, applauding. "Oh, I never thought you never returned." She paused then grabbed my hand, "Come now, it's not safe here."

Understanding what she means, not liking this atmosphere realizing the trees were leaning closer.

An hour later we reached a frozen pond, where a beaver dam cover in snow rested on. Once down the hill towards the shore to see the sun started to set as the cold wind moan breathing crisp flakes upon my rosy cheeks.

"Come now, let's get you warmed up." Mrs. Beaver said as we enter. bending down into a warm furnished burrow. Just like a cabin inside.

"What a lovely home." I stated, removing my fur coat.

"Why thank you Gwen." She replied setting a kettle over the open fire. "Have a seat. Tea?"

"Yes please." As I took a seat, however crouched a bit guessing I'm a bit big for this room. I must look silly. Mrs. Beaver sat next to me offering nuts and berries, accepting them in manor.

"So where have you been all this time?"

" Chuckled and answer her question. "I didn't know much about my past life that I explain just a few days ago Aslan discuss I was from Narnia. I've been living in the land of human, and pasted through the wardrobe in the spare room where of my Adopted Father Professor Digory Kirkes the first son of Adam took me in to restart my life after Jadis Spell. And For Memories there was a problem. The white witch spell expels my memories. Only Aslant, told me who I was and flash backs of battles"

I sighed the kettle whistle to signal the water was ready Helping out serving tea. Mrs., Beaver was pleased.

"I'm sorry for your lost dear." As she handed me the tea.

"_Hannon le" (__**Thank you)**_

"See you still have your native tongue"

We chuckle drinking our herbal tea. During our conversation I learned what happen after the battle of _Monomenta (cross gates)_, JAdis winter reign for over a hundred years. Always winter never Christmas. It hurt hearing what my comrades been through. But learning that there are no more elves in Narnia, no one knows why but some believe they returned to their own country after the battle. IN other word I was the last elf in Narnia. y heart skipped a beat, last Narnia elf. How am I going to survive?

A paw was placed over my hand, I stared at Mrs. Beaver who held a reassuring smile, "It's alright Gwen, and we'll help you, I and Narnia. Later we shall go to Aslan and help with the kings and queens Army."

An Army! Shock, of course. Narnia must have an army but "Who are the Kings and Queens?"

"Why the two sons of Adam and the Two daughters of Eve" She answer "The ones from your Prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes Before you vanished you created a prophecy that brought hope to all of us over the years."

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight_

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done" _I whisper dazing at the window. Till spotted four figures approached. Standing up grasping my daggers. "Somebody outside."

"Oh it must be Mr. Beaver?" Mrs. Beaver announced as she sound livid muttering threats on her husband. Sighing I sat back down and waited for company.

Never have I inspected to see familure faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	5. Black fang & Orieus

The Narnia's Elf Princess

_Oh my god Three reviews under 24 hours I feel so happy that I posted the next's chapter. So here you go._

Chapter six

Chapter 6

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Peter, Susan, Edmund and I yell in unison.

Lucy just squealed and hugged me. Oh you got to be kidding me, by Aslan mane tell me they aren't who I think they are?

"Lady's first" Edmund Sneered.

Sighing was starting to become a bad habit, explain to them that Narnia called to me, not giving full detail. But they bought it (Except Lucy cause she knew) but Susan half way. I glared at them when Peter explains about the accident they had while playing Cricket breaking a window. Then trying to run away from Mrs. Macready, Oh she must be livid now. Then they explain about the faun Mr. Tumnus arrest.

"I'm so sorry Lucy" Lucy nodded looking down.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"They taken him to the witches house, they say them go through them gates never come out." Mr. Beaver bluntly said.

"Fish n' chips!" Mrs. Beaver announced as she scowled at her husband while setting a plate of fish and wood chips between Lucy and I. Then she patted Lucy shoulder "but there, There's hope dear, isn't there.

MR. Beaver snorted "Oh yeah more than hope. Aslan is on the move"

Silences engulfed the room of curiosity till Edmund ask ". . . Who's Aslan?"

And of course they don't know who Aslan is. Sighing letting Mr. Beaver explain everything about the true king of Narnia they where absolute shock to hear he was a Lion.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added.

"And He' just got back and' he's waiting for you at the stone table!" all humans were confused still silent "Your Blemming Joking. They don't even know of the prophecy."

"Well then, tell them." His wife assured.

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done" _He said in divine knowledge ."Once said by our last seer, before she vanished."

"Who was that?" Susan asked.

"Why her of course," The creature pointed out at me "The seer of elves, Princess of Narnia."

All eyes were on me, shock in mortal soul.

"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eves will defeat the white witch and restore pieces to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver summarized,

"And you think it's us?" Peter asked with worry and looked at Susan.

"Well it better be 'cause Aslan has already got your Army waiting?" Beaver proclaimed

"But we're not Hero's!" Peter bellow, rising from his seat. Both eldest looked warily at each other.

"Gwen, this is a joke right?" Susan pleaded, "Your Professor's Kirkes daughter. You're from the country side for goodness sake."

I shooked my head no, revealing my ears now more long and acute pointed. "My name is Princess Gwengwyvar, Narnian elf and seer. I died long ago, given a second chance to restore this country."

Tension filled the dammed. All question and emotion only to be disturbed why Lucy asked"where's Edmund?"

Everyone scanned the room for Edmund except beaver and I. Peter calling his name till all his eyes landed on the open door. Face filled with rage "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver mutter, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before."

"Yes," Lucy Answer Lucy. Soon her mouth dropped, "You think-"

"Tis a possibility he has fraternized with the white witch." I answer. Edmund has gone to the witch, gone to Jadis. She knew my prophecy first hands knowing betrayal would weaken the future. "Mrs. Beaver It better be time to pack up for our journey."

The beaver nodded and started to pack two sacks full of food.

"Where are we going?"Susan asked helping the castro pack up.

I adjusted my daggers father gave me and put on my coat then helped Lucy in hers. "Only Aslan can save your brother" was all I could say.

Peter took his coat from my hand and put it on. His eye's full of determination. "Take us to him."

"_Ae anírach" (_**If you wish)** that all I said.

Ten minutes Later My ears twitched I could hear them now.

"We need to leave now!" Beaver bellow. We grabbed our supplies as we rushed into the secrets tunnels beneath the trapped door. Already hearing them the wolves scratching the wall. Peter closed and locked the door. We crouched down as we ran through the tunnels, ignoring beavers fight on its destination. Suddenly Tripped. Peter helped her up.

My ears twitched again to the noise, shushing everyone.

". . . There in the tunnel." She whispers.

No time to waste, we ran, sprinting after the beavers. Mr. Beaver healed a door open at the end of the tunnel. Storming out Peter, beaver and I instantly closed it using a strong branch to secure it, sealing it shut from the secret police. Turning around panting only to suck in a gasp. For Haunted memories return in what laid before us.

Stone, stone statues of forest creatures cover in frost. Some even asked, a family of rabbits all together solid in stone. A mercy Badger, a curious warthog leaving his haven, every animal turned to stone. Even Mr. Beaver friend Badger.

I knelt down before a ferret curled into a ball. Petting its fur engrave. He was cold, no pulse, no warmth, and all life gone.

"What happen here?" Peter shaken helped me up.

"This what happen to those who crossed the witch." Announced a tenner voiced. I looked up on a ledge to see a fox.

"Take one more step and I'll-"Beaver threaten

"Relax" fox chuckled landing gracefully on his feet approaching us. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah well you looked like one of the bad guys." Beaver protest under his wives hold.

"An unfortunate family resemblance" fox sigh "Argue later, but we got to move."

Hearing the wolves echo in the tunnel.

"What have you got in mind?" Peter asked

Fox looked up and so did I. The Trees, height can save us. Quickly helping the other on one tree, though there wasn't any room, deciding to climb the other tree two trees away. Burling into a ball covering any human form.

Watching down bellow as the pack barged out furosesly, surveying the area interrogating our ally. I had to cover my mouth when they bit him.

_**CRACK!**_

The branched mage, all eyes on me, Crap.

_**CRACK!**_

As The branched fell, instantly no time to recover as I fell hard on solid Ice landing on my side. Swearing under breath to discover my ankle sprained id not breaking and dislocating my left arm. It happen so sudden\n, to find myself pounced by a grey wolf.

"Who are you?" IT spoke.

"_Im Gwen" _**(I'm Gwen)** I hissed in native tongue. My hood fell down to reveal my ear.  
>"<p>

"Ah, so you're an elf, never seen one before." He growled. "Can you speak our Language?"

I nodded; he smirked revealing his fang "Excellent. Why are you here?"

I stared at Fox who gulped thinking quick. "I don't know, I traveled from the far west, where am I and who are you?"

The wolf chuckled. "Seems we got ourselves a wanderer, I'm Maugrim captain of the secret police, and you're in Narnia."

Maugrim jumped of me, however still in my face. "Elf have you seen some humans?"

I tried hard not to look up as I lied shaking no.

"Pity" Maugrim breathed, turning to face the Fox. I tried to get up only to fall hissing. That fall sprained my ankle pretty bad.

"Where are the fugitives go?"

Both fox's and my eyes met, understanding each other as he looked up then down fat. "North, they went north."

"Smell them out." Nodding at fox capturer who tossed him. "You Black fang take her to her majesty Jadis, The elf power maybe at use."

"Yes sir," The black wolf saluted, then handed me a long branched to use as a crutch. Having no choice, I follow him, dragging myself away from the others praying to Aslan if not god to keep them save. As the wolf pack headed north.

We walked for sometime in this cold twilight night, hissing every now and then, ignoring the pain by continuing onward. If it mean dragging myself across Narnia. The black wolf held concern for me in those onyx orbs that seem familure but where? He asked if I was alright.

Before I could reply I tripped on a root, face implanted in snow. Giving a yelped when my lefts are hit.

"Are you alright?"Black fang asked.

"I'm . . . fine." AS I tried to get up, then slouched on a tree climbing up only to collapse.

"Rest Elf," Black fang commanded, "Your no use if you're severely injured."

"_Hannon le" _I breathed laying down, the wolf curled around me to give warmth while I petted his rough and yet soft fur. "You're different from the others."

He just huffed "sounds like you don't like your job?"

"Been working for that bitch for nearly a hundred years once fought along some with my comrades long ago in the battle_ Monomenta_."

"I see." I murmured "I wished I had my memories back."

"You lost your memories!" He exclaimed.

Nervously nodded, "Yes by an evil spell by a witch... though I do get flashbacks."

We stayed silent for some time, resting our energy before joining Jadis camp Fear if she doesn't approve of me, sighing I started to sing.

_black and white  
>good and bad<br>no trust love or loyalty  
>things should be black and white<br>so why are there always  
>shades of grey?<em>

_black and white  
>good and bad<br>but when trust love and loyalty  
>are the shades of grey in between<br>what's a heart to do?_

Once done the wolf pounces up growling at me. "Who do your loyalties lay?"

"To the true king of Narnia."

He nodded, and then bow to me. "I'm at your seves _Tarran (_**Princess)"**

I nodded and tried to stand, only to collapse back on the tree... It was no use to move and it was getting colder. My wolf cried worry of me. Inhaling the crisped air inside my chilled body to cough some. Liquid warmth evaded my nose, touching it to find blood. Damn it, its cold my nose bleeding. Coughing again.

"WE need to find shelter." Black fang said "Or you'll get hyperthermia."

Galloping was soon fallow, as we looked up to see a centaur, heading in our destination sword armed and ready to fight. My wolf stood in front of me, in order to protect me from our intruder. Heart racing fast when he stood in front of us, his blade pointed at Black Fang.

"Speak your last words Demon" he said

"NO!" I screamed, making the centaur stared at me. My eyes widen, he's from my dream. "He's my familure."

He nodded; sheathing his sword t6hen knelt before me. "Nae saian luume' mellonamin (**It has been to long my friend.)"**

"_Mana esselya?" _**(What is your name?)**

The centaur stood "I am Orieus, I've come to escort you to Aslan. Who waits for his right hand?"

I nodded, but hisses in pain, coughing afterwards, to taste blood. Orieus took a step forward catching me when I collapse. "You are injured." He stated.

"Milady fell out of a tree." Black fang replied.

"I see." As he sat me down and removed my coat. "Your arm is dislocated."

He grabbed a stick and told me to bite it. So I did. His calloused hand tapped over my shoulder while his other hand grabbed my arm. "Forgive me."

Then wham. I screamed in pain biting the stick in half as Orieus relocated my arm. A few tears fell in pain so much pain enough for one night. The centaur the helped me put on my coat the lifted me in his strong arms caring south east.

"Forgive me Gwengwyvar." I didn't listed only snuggle closer to his warmth. Listening to his steady heart beat.

"Rest _Mellonamin_, for tomorrow, hell shall come."

Sighing closing my eyes. _"Hannon le."_

….

The song is Davy jone's music box.


	6. Message

The Narnia's Elf Princess

Chapter seven

I'm too lazy at the moment to put full on sindar words so bare with me. Words I gotten from Lord of the rings so the own it. T-T

Chapter seven

_An Empty abyss, void services these lands, upon petriphide trees. An eerie mist coved everything in hazed Death Written all around not a single living organism. Except for me and the __Nazgûl. He stood before me, in piercing stares, sending shivers down my spine, holding his dark mace._

"_**There – is – no life in – the –cold, in the- dark. Here in- the void- only death." **__He whispers in demonic voices._

"_A si i-Dhuath ú-orthorm Wraith." I said (The shadow does not hold sway yet.)"__Ú or Narnia a ú or nin" (Not over Narnia and Not over me)_

_The Wraith stood silent swinging his iron mace stain with blood side to side. A penglimum, Death drawing closer for each step he takes closer to his target. ME._

"_**Gerich faer Vara!" (**__You have a fiery spirit) he murmured._

_HE raised his arm, slamming his mace into my stomach with such force._

"_La?" (No)_ I screamed sitting up straight, cover in cold sweat. Taking in my surrounding to see I was in a decant tent, resting on a large pillow. It was morning; I checked the tent flap where some light seeped through.

Breathing in heavily, observing myself to be dress in a short, purple dress running towards mid thigh, A raspberry color sash, and my left arm in a sling, tied close to my chest held in grey fabric, What in the word?

"Becalm Gwengywvar," announced a wild baritone voice, looking behind me to see I was lying on a lion who has Golden eyes. Knowing the only Narnian lion to be Aslan. "Nazgûl has sent you a message. Tell me Gwengywvar daughter of DWYNWYN and child of Diggory."

I sigh, staring into his amber eyes. "_"_There is no life in the cold, in the dark. Here in the void only death"

"I see," Aslan sigh. Sensing if not understanding the message, if Narnia falls after this war then all life shall parish under fire and ice.

"Aslan why did you save me?" I asked "I am nothing more than a failure."

"You are not a failure, Princess." Aslan Replied "IN order for the prophecy to be spoken alive had to be taken. So young you knew your future fate, not has been fulfilled."

"Destine fate between light and darkness. The Nazgûl and I?"

Aslan nodded. "Light and darkness, good and evil, Angel and demon to powerful to balance each, Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can lived while the other is still alive" (Got that the idea from Harry Potter.) Those where similar to what I wrote in my journal. Oh god doesn't tell me I sealed another Prophecy?

'_A wraith is death and elf is an angel both alone in one world stain in blood tide to each other souls the voice whisper inside my head again._

"So much darkness in Narnia , by Jadis hand."

Nodding, "The wraith is her knight."

"As you are mine."

Silent engulfed the tent, sighing getting up to realize my ankle was sort healed to see it held a deep bruised while wrapped. It wasn't sprain anymore just Bruised must be an elf thing to heal fast. Aslan gave a small smiled, leaning toward a chest. He gesture me to open it. Inside I found Armor, fermium armor, though centre on a silk pillow was a small spear, the same spear from m dreams. Grabbing it, a wave of memories of the spears. it's siblings, how it was forged, by the elves. The elf king wielding and then me from my past life.

Suddenly I dropped the spear "Artimist" I gasped shock. The elf king was my father.

"Now Gwen are you going to take responsibility to bring justice?"

"_Mae (yes)" _I said pulling out a small leather box. Taking it out, opening it to find a silver circlet similar to my ring all twisted and turned like Celtic knots with Ivy leaves and tendrils intertwine in slightly asymmetrical delicate design. It set a memory of my mother, my atar Iris. It was my every day tiara only wore around, the forehead. My hair was groomed into a French braid so I put it on then sheathed the spear lance onto my belt.

Standing up facing Aslan, even though my memories are erased through the dimension in time. I know who I was. Kneeling before the great lion.

", Princess Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel, Kirkes pledge my alleges to you Aslan son of heaven almighty For I last princess of the Narnian elves, join you to defeated the white witch Jadis, and all who fallow. My Loyalty and all."

HE placed his paw on my good shoulder, for a moment. "Rise Gwengwyvar, the everlasting."

I rosed in behold of his grace, filled with pride, restoring for I shall not fail Narnia anymore. I've lost many love ones, friend, family, and comrades in deviant acts of the char tyrant. For Narnia turn to grow in vibrant life once again. Diggory Kirkes prove his loyalty now I must face my crucible.

A horn blown, single ling one thing, guest allies. Aslan chuckle "Go wait with Orieus Gwen your friends are here."

The Pevensies.

Bowing to Aslan, I practically ran out to see many mythical creatures prepare for battle. Centaurs checking Arrow and Armor, fauns forging swords along with dwarfs. This was actually happening another war against Jadis.

"_Man mathach? (How are you feeling?" Orieus said._

_Smiling a little at him. "Im maer, Hannon le mellion (I'm well, thank you my friend."_

Even though I hardly know Orieus since last night, I feel like I know him more. Maybe in my past life. Silence engulfed the campsite as the future kings and queens approached the main tent. Aslan Tent.

Their eyes widen in reliefe to see me. Lucy smiling widely, however Susan sustained her from running. Holding a chuckle as Peter raised his sword to Narnia. Rhinado. Artimist pulse to her brother. The sword of man.

"We've come to see Aslan." Peter announced.

Orieus and I faced each other and nodded, making space for his grace, bowing follow other Narnian.

The Pevensies took example kneeling down as Aslan the great lion, excited his tent in his mighty glory.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam. Aslan spoke. "And welcome Susan and Lucy daughters of Eve and welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?"

I frowned, knowing the answer. The son of Adam has fallen to the white witches grasped. Rising up follow suit by other.

"That's why we're here sir."Peter replied sheathing his sword. "We need your help.'

"We had a little trouble on the way," Susan added

"Our brother has been capture by the white witch."

"Capture?" Aslan repeated, catching my frown for knowing the truth. "How could this happen?"

"He . . . "Mr. Beaver started"betrayed them your majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!"

Bellow Orieus.

"Peace Orieus. Aslan growl "I'm sure there an explanation."

"It's my fault, "Peter said ashamed all eyes on him "I was too hard on him."

"Sir he's our brother." Lucy spoke the first time upset of recent events.

I sigh. "All the more reason to make the betrayal worst. For blood and flesh pieced is dull then a common betrayal, Jadis would do anything even silver tongue an innocent child to commit many sins, locked in a young soul." The crowd calmed down to my words soothing their hate towards the young king.

"Aslan nodded in gratitude "This may be harder than you think. I'll do what I can."

Once the meeting of abjure Lucy Ran Up to me as we both hug. I lifted her up and swing "That God your safe." I whisper in her hair.

"Even you Gwen." Lucy replied when I set her down. Then I was embraced by Susan who told me instantly what happen when Black fang escorted me away. I was shock to here Lucy almost drown. They wonder what happen to me so I explain Black fang changed sided and Orieus found me. Then I faced Peter he stared at my sling brace arm. He must be remembering what happen that very night when the branch decided to give away.

"Peter, I'm alright." Suddenly I was in his arms stiffen then relaxed as I wrapped my right arm around his neck. He felt good to be surrounded in his arms, safe and warm. I shook that thought aside; I can't think that at a time like this. Not now at lease.

"Gwen shall accompany you towards your tent daughters of Eve," Aslan announced as peter and I pull apart.

"Thank you Aslan." Susan said.

Bowing to Aslan, I lead Susan and Lucy to their tent where two Naiads await to get their majesties rested. Once inside the tent Lucy instantly hugged me again. Staring at Susan who smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe Gwen" she whispers.

Pulling back "As am I, I worry for all of you when Black Fang took me away.

"Who again?" Susan asked, sitting down on one of the two beds.

"Black Fang, the wolf who took me away once served Maugrim, He's on our side now. Now I think about it where e is he?"

Standing up taking a peek outside to see no wolf, but a leopard came in. "Pardon me your grace, "He said. "I bring news that your wolf haves been interrogated and is accepted, Aslan is Awaking his true form now."

Sighing in relieved, petting the felines head, "Hannon le Leopard."

He bows leaving us to our resting. I decided to help the sister get dress, however a young Draiad enter caring a clothed package. She address me in saying her name was Willow spirit of a young willow tree. She appears around Lucy age. Though her eyes were full of wisdom in other words older. With willow vine hair and bark brown skin.

"Milady Aslan wanted me to give you this." She said handing me the package wrapped in silver silked.

"Hannon le." I said. Opening it. Pulling the strings to find an outfit. Not just any outfit, not a gown or sleep wear but a silver train suit. On top was a letter. Strange I didn't know Aslan could write.

_Drear Gwen_

_A hundred years have passed since you vanished to another world, living your life as a mortal for sixteen years. Now tis time to train and prepare for battle. I know your memories are gone and you hardly know the basics. But remind you that your skills shall never die. You were a master in Archery, knight fighting and the spear lance. Swordsmanship wasn't your best weapon. But I'm proud of you seeing your future progress in mastering the sword in England. Knowing you despise gown I made you training attire, _

_However, during Battle you must wear Armor. Adar (Father) would be proud you along with Chronus who taught you well._

_Be preparing in fighting the Nazgûl Gwen. He is more powerful then he seems. Trust Artimist she'll protect you. Trust your daggers Professor Kirkes made you. Trust Black Fang he'll stand by your side. And Help the future kings and queens; they'll need your help as well._

_I am proud of you my future self. Tis a shame we could never meet but we shall become one in due time. You bare my powers, my skills, intellect, wisdom, agility, and stamina. Take time to accept who you are. Memories are possible to return but I doubt it however I apologies for the nightmares of brutal comeback. Our seer powers will soon arise to you when in dire need or coming of age. When you are a woman. Even your immortality shall awake in due time._

_More notes and gifts shall be presented to you. For now prepare,_

_Namarie (Farewell) Gwen._

_Till then _

_Sincere _

_Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel_

_Princess of the elves and warrior princess of Narnia._

_P.S. I've seen this coming. Seer and all_

I laughed, god I must have been annoying to my relatives and Comrades, in my past life. Susan and Lucy tried to read the letter though frown since it was in elvish. / Sighing tucking Lucy hair.

"It my past live writing to me on future life but I won't be returning back to England, however you have a choice. My queen."

Getting dress. I put on my new gift I dress in black leggings that kept me warm and cooled wearing a fitted silver grey sleeveless tunic and a leather grey belt, I strapped on given grey boots. Sighing I remove my circlet and put on a braided headband, then strapped Artimist and my twin dagger onto my Belt.

This was actually feels comfrable to wear. Even though difficult to put on if it weren't for willow. Lucy saw me wink when it tried to tide my sling. When she if iced dressing in a blue dress and frown.

I sigh, putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm fine Lucy, by two to three days I'll be better than ever."

She shook her head, "IY was frightening to see you hurt, when falling out of the tree. How much pain you were in while walking away." She replied then draws a crystal vial filled with red liquid. "Santa clause gave me this he said one drop would heal any wound.'"

"Lucy I'm flattered but-"

"Please Gwen, "She pleaded hazel blue eyes almost teary. Sighing looking at Susan for help who just shrugged, as she put on her green archer dress.

Great, accepting the Lucy offer taking the flask, "Thank you" I said, taking a drop of the sweetest nector upon my lips. Tasting the essences radiating warmth through my body, till feeling my left arm numbness gone in seconds. Flexing it, surprise how fast it healed from a simple fracture to a whole arm.

Smiling I thank Lucy again "Forgive me, for I must leave and find my wolf and train. Rest Susan and Lucy also stay close to the camp, be armed at all coast."

They nodded as I left. Hoping to find Black Fang. 


	7. Truth on wolfs blood

The Narnia's Elf Princess

So I just realizes I forgot to put Chapter three in so chapter three is going to0 be a flash back in this chapter/ This will explain the ring, necklace and daggers she had in her possession.

Chapter 8

Asking a faun where my wolf was, he pointed at a tent five tents always from Susan and Lucy. Thanking him, I proceeded towards it and enter in then closing the flap. Before I could turn I was pounced on to the ground. Really what is it with canine am I that lovable? Looking up to see a pair of onyx eyes surrounded with back fur.

Inhaling sharply to see a huge Black Fang. I mean huge, for the wolf was no longer the size of a wolf but the size of a horse. Suddenly he licked me.

"_Mani-!" (What-) _I laughed shoving Fang off me. Getting up to pet his face. He gave a breathy laughed, and then suddenly licked my hand. "Ew gross!"

HE barked again, really he's more dog than guardian wolf.

"_Mani marte U?" (What happen to you?" _I breathed amazed at his knew form.__"You're a size of a horse."

"Yes, "Fang Chuckled. "Aslan awaken my true power. Now I'm invisible to all mammals.'

"Except for Aslan" I pop his pride bubble. That causes him to growl. I laughed he defiantly my wolf. I always wanted a dog, however Mrs. Macready was allergic and I didn't want to cause trouble. So I always play with the scholars pet when visiting the university.

"Tis Time to train my Mellon (Friend)." I said as I showed him Artimists. His eyes widen when he stared at the silver spear lance, as he had his own mental conversation. He nodded as he found a centaur who knew how to use a spear; he gave me an apple to eat before we headed out toward the rocky cliff where he taught me over and over again how to fight till lunch time. HE said I didn't need any practice actually but felt proud to reteach me.

After getting lunch of toast a slice of salted meat and a pear. I ate onto of the hill and watch the few with Black fang as he mauled on a ham leg. We stared at the scenery from the campsite all the way to Cair Paravell. Once finished eating I fiddle with my necklace the necklace father gave me. I sigh and stare at my ring then twin daggers I remember how I gotten these Items.

…

_Flash back_

_It was nearly noon by the time I reached my father's studies and stood, nervously poised \to knock on the door. Should I asked him about . . . my history my past. I knew I was adopted but how did I get here, to be this kind man's life that treated me as his own flesh and blood? I shifted my feet uncertainly, then sighed knocking on the ancient wood. Waiting for a response till, "Come in"_

_Opening the door to find Professors Kirk on the lounge reading one of his mythology books by the fire place. His wrinkle face lifted up as he saw me placing his book down, "Why Gwen what a pleasant surprise my dear what can I do for you?"_

_Shutting the door ever so slowly till hearing it clicked while the floor held more interest. It was silent for a while hearing our breathing, the fire cackles and the pitter patter of rain drops on the window. _

"_Gwen is something wrongs my dear?"Father sounding worried_

" _Aslan came into my dream again," I said looking up with watery eyes, seeing the excitement but fear in his wise blue eyes so I continued "He said It's almost time for me to return to Narnia. . ."_

"_Is that so," Father frown petting a seat next to. Acepting his offer joining him. We stayed silent for some time. Uncomfortable silence waiting for death told. "Father is Narnia really?"_

" _. . . Yes my child Narnia is real and not a story." HE answers pulling out a small silk pouched out of his bag. Handing it to me, "I was going to give this to you on your seventeenth birthday."_

_Opening the pouch curiously to find a silver ring, Though it was quiet unique for the band was like vines securing a beautiful stone that I haven't seen before and yet it seems so familiar only to describe it twilight hues willow vines, now frosted and shimmering, in winter's white light._

_There was more putting on the ring find another jewel a necklace. A silver dragonfly wraps around the sparkling diamond droplet. A single Swarovski dewdrop rest at the center of the rose. Lifting the jewel into the light to see promzon colors, however something was embedded inside impossible to describe. All in All it was beautiful, nothing from this world._

"_It's Elven Jewelry." Father answer, helping putting on the necklace._

"_Elven?" I repeated "What's Elven?"_

"_A magnificent divine creatures who lived in Narnia . . . Should I tell you how I was given such a lovely being?" He asked, nervously slowly nodding yes. He couched clearing his throat. "It was Sixteen years ago in this room to be precise that I was working on my lecture in roman history when a calmed breezed enter under a stormy night. The warm present felt familiar until hearing a wild untamed voice spoke 'Diggory what friend have behold to you.' Looking up across my desk I saw Aslan putting down a weaved basket. I thought he brought me a present from Narnia . . . and he did_

"_For when I got closer to him I heard stirring a whimper, removing the silk blanket to find a baby. So pale like the moon I thought she was Diana's daughter. Until Aslan spoke. 'Her name was once Gwengwyvar princess of Narnia elves she was in duel with Jadis and cursed into frail formed raised her as your owned flesh and blood until the day comes.' Before I could asked what happen he was gone._

"_Gwen you know my deceased wife past away during childbirth along with my son." Nodding to his words, "Well when I held you in my arms I knew you were a gift from heaven. I fear this day would come but Narnia calls for you."_

_HE got up and grabbed a leather bond boxes. I open it to find a dagger. Not just any letter opener but fighting knives similar to. However these two daggers blades feature a silver tone color and full length tang construction. The handles were made out of apple wood with vines and Celtic knots designs and adored with cast metal guard and pommel. A trinity knot was also scribble to the blade. They came with Ivory color sheath and a leather belt._

"_Father I-"  
>"No child these are yours a last gift I want to give you." HE said "The handles are made out of the tree of protection so you should be guarded closely."<em>

_Tears weld up in my eyes, that instantly I hugged him. "Le melon Adar" (I love you father)_

"_I to Tarren amin" (My princess)_

_Never before in my life that I discover the truth about me, for I wasn't human but an elf. And that sooner or later I have to return to my country. I war is upon Narnia that I there beside my fellow Narnia._

…

I miss my father dearly sure he wasn't my biological father, but with no memories of my Atar (Father) Professor Kirkes took his place. He taught me everything; because of him I was learning a university freshmen level than a high school sophomore. I learn medical basics, fencing, archery, dancing, and music and Elvan language from him.

Sure thirteen years I wonder why he and I looked different, and why I didn't have a mother. Until Aslan told me in a dream I was adopted though I kept a secret to him. He took me in as his own flesh and blood.

Suddenly a head ache fazed in that I lie down on Fang and close my eye.

_Seer power._

_Opening my eyes to see I wasn't at the narnian camp._

_I saw a new location, a dark side of the forest, another camp site with weapons hanging off of fences, black smithes forgiging Axe by trolls and Minotaurs. Hearing cling clack of metal hitting metal. The scene change in starburst to stop at Edmund, tide to a dead tree, gaged as well. His conditiom was worst, tire written under his eyes, a split lower lip, scrapes and bruised marred to his skin._

_A dwarf came up, smirking as he picked on Edmund._

"_Does the little prince uncomrafable, does he want his pillow fluffed" Smacking him in the face with his bushy grey beard. I saw regret and pain in his eyes, as the dwarf circled around him, continuing "special treatment for a special boy."_

_As he got to Edmunds face "Is that what you want?"_

_A star burst back to reality._

When I open my eyes to stare at Aslan who stare right back at me, Black fang already gone, "What did you see?"

Shaking my head, leaning upward, then rubbed my temple, "I saw their camp, or at least where they forge their weapons, maces swords pole axes nearly every sharp deadly weapon. Cast in iron, forge by trolls, ogres."

"What else?" Aslan murmured,

"Edmund is mildly injure while tide to a tree."

Aslan sigh at least we know he still alive for now. I stood up and stretched till pop in my spine then Aslan asked me to walk with him. I fallow though I didn't know how late it was probably mid afternoon by the skies. We walked around in silences till we found Peter dazing at the scenery we saw earlier.

"That id Cair Paravell the castle of the four thrones one in which you'll sit Peter as High king." Aslan said as we both stood on peter side. HE looked nervous "You doubt the prophecy?"

Does that he doubt me? Peters than spoke. "No, it just is. Aslan I don't know who you think I am?"

"Peter Pevensies, formally finchly. Beaver also mention that you plan on turning him into a hat."

I snorted really now, that does make sense. "Forgive me "I chuckled.

Aslan join in than got serious. "Peter theirs is a deep dark magic more powerful than any of us that rules over all over of Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destines. Yours, Gwen's, and mine."

"But I can't even protect my own family!" Peter protested then he stared at me

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan replied.

Though Peter sigh, "But not all of them-"

"Peter, I'll do what I can to help your brother," Aslan assured "But I need you to consider what I'm ask of you. I too want my family safe."

My heart drop in hearing the sorrows in the lion voice. For the past that was written. A lone tear fell, for they could protect their family. But I couldn't for my clan or species has disappeared without a trace. I couldn't protect them.

"But isn't Gwen Princess?" Peter asked. "Doesn't she have a right to the throne?"

I shook my head no. "Peter, I'm not-"

"She is a princess but of the elves but her title as Narnia Princess for she was the first elf to be born in Narnia. Since her people were massacred by the white witch, there is no reign to divine right." Aslan said,

I gasped and cover my mouth only to fall on my knees. Peter was about to help me but Aslan stopped him. My people were massacred, murder. All serving warriors the elders, woman and children. All killed. A few tears fell, no it can't be true, and they couldn't have DIED NOT YET.

"I'm sorry you both have to hear this, but it's wise to know the truth." Aslan Apologized. "Do you hate me for keeping thi9s from you?"

"No." I breathed, wiping my eyes with my hand then stared at my ring how the white stone shimmer. Peter offers his hand which I accepted. Then stared at the east." _Hiro hyn h__î__dh__ ab__ '__w__a__n__a__th" (May they find peace after death.) _

A few minutes later a load horn echo out. . . Pete and I looked at each other then he yelled "Susan!"

We ran toward the sources by the creek till we came across Susan and Lucy in a tree while two wolves jump tried to get them one I recognized was Maugrim. Peter and I draw our weapon him his swords and my twin daggers.

"Get back!" Peter Bellow.

MAugrim smirked, "Well it isn't the elf and little king. Come on we already been through this before. We both know you don't haven't in you."

I focused on the second wolf as Peter got Maugrim. The circle us with our backs to together. I lean back and whisper in his ear. "Stay focused to let his words provoke you Peter."

HE nodded as we heard Susan telling us to watch out. The second wolf changed his course too late for me to strike. Only to hear a roar as Aslan caught him along with Back up. I sigh and Turned only to hear aslan said stay your weapon including me for it was Peter battles. Struggle to complies I sheathed my daggers and run towards the girls.

I bit my lip, worried, for Peter doesn't know how to use a sword yet. But there was nothing I could do about it other than watch the duel that was summon.

"You may think you're a king, but your gonna die . . . like a dog!" AS MAugrim launched if not pounced on Peter whose blade pieced his chest and Yelp. As they both fell, I sigh in relieved since IO witness there stab, knowing Peter was alright. Susan and Lucy jump out of the tree and remove Maugrim off their brother, instantly hugging him while I check the dead wolf. Hand on his chest, no pulse no breath he was dead.

Removing my bloody hands I closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. _"You were a loyal soldier, now rest in peace Maugrim."_

Aslan then released the other wolf that scurried of. "After him, he'll lead you to Edmund."

Orieus Nodded as he and his rescue team ran off after the wolf, I stared at Peter and sigh with a smiled.

"Peter cleans your sword." Aslan said. The boy wiped his blood stained sword on the grass than knelt before Aslan. The lion placed his right paw on his left shoulder. "Rise Sir Peter Wolfsbain, knight of Narnia."

The girls and I stood proud for him as did Aslan. Once that was done I walked toward the creek and washed my hands. Then I grabbed Peters,

"Come on your lordship, I saw How you used your sword and It's time to used it properly." I said dragging the smirked on his face while the others laughed. Though, Aslan agreed. So we got two wood swords and I taught him what I know in fencing till supper.


	8. Nazgul & Jadis

Narnia's Elf Princess

Chapter Nine

I woken: up Early the next day, my mind out of control to sleep. I dazed at my tent, just next to the Pevensies. My tent was different not like Then girls more elven since their where silver antics inside while my bed was whit with light blue sheets, while my trunk rested on the end.

Black Fang rested his head on my bed and started to stir, "Is something wrong milady, another nightmare"

I petted his head. "No just couldn't sleep Fang."

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"That would be nice." As I got out of bed and changed into my training suit this time I wore a white long loose sleeve shirt under my tunic. Once I holstered my weapon s I walked out of my tent with Fang. A few soldiers were up some on breakfast duty while others started the blacksmiths fire.

"Gwen?" I turned around to see Edmund unmont Oreius and ran to me to give a hug. I hug back glad he was safe. We then pulled back.

"Thank god you're safe." Then I faced Orieus. "Thank you."

He nodded as I escorted Edmund to Aslan who waited on the cliffs. The lion stood gazing at the horizon, the boy was surprised to see the great beast as orieus and I bow. Edmund soon follow suit.

"Welcome Edmund son of Adam." Aslan spoke "Thank you Orieus you have my thank, now rest."

"Thank you your majesty" As orieus excused himself.

"Gwen I like to speak to Edmund Alone."

" _Ae anírach" (__If you wish) _I said, then bow again. Before going down I faced Edmund "I'll just be down the hill."

Edmund nodded as I went down. Coming down the hill I saw Peter, all concern for his brother. Our eyes met Sighing I stood next to him. We stayed silent as we watch them talked till the girls came out Lucy with cheered her brother name but Peter stopped her. The two looked down at us and Aslan nodded that end their conversation.

Once the stood before us Aslan said "What's done is done. There's no need to speak of Edmund about his past." Then he walked off.

Lucy instantly hugged her brother; follow by Susan asking if he was alright. I smiled at their family gathering and decided to hive them alone time. / But Peter stopped me, as he forced me to join the hug fest. Sighing I wrapped my arms around them pleased that everyone was alright.

WE pulled back, Susan spoke"How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired." Edmund yawn

"Get some sleep." Peter said, gesturing toward his tent. Edmund gave a tired smiled, then headed up. But Peter wasn't finished. "Oh and ED. Try not to wonder off."

…

Three hours later we all had our breakfast, Edmund seem tired but happy to eat again by shoving toast in his mouth.

"Narnia isn't gonna run out of toast ED." Lucy teased as she bit her own toast.

I chuckle sipping my berry tea that Willow insisted I tried mentioning Elf ingredient.

"Make sure back some on your journey back." Peter announced, joining in our table.

""We're going home?" Susan asked

"You are," Peter answer as he took his seat next to me. "I promise mom I keep you three safe. Doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

So he has decided, feeling a slight bit proud and shame all the same time. The prophecy can only be fulfilling if all four Pevensies, sit on Cair PAravell in throne.

They need us All four if not five of us." Lucy said

"Lucy it's to dangerous," Peter comeback "You almost dround and Edmund almost got himself killed."

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund announced all eyes on him. "I've seen what the whit witch can do and I helped her do it. We can't leaves these people behind and suffer for it."

"Spoken like a true king," I breathed taking another sip of tea.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan sigh standing up claiming her bow.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a confused looked

She smiled "To get in some practice."

…

At the archery field, teaching Susan how to fire, but first examine the bow on its condition. It was in excellent condition, trustily a Narnian bow. She announced I was a gifted from Father Christmas along with her horn.

Standing in fist position, pulling the arrow taking arms, aiming at the red dot. I realized the arrow that soar through and struck dead center. Perfect.

Handing back the bow to Susan.

"You must have been a good girl to receive such a gift." I teased that made Lucy giggle.

Susan chuckled taking her stance. But I stopped her, to show her the proper stance "Elbow up, arm back and focused on the red dot."

She took aim and then released her arrow. It landed between white and the blue ring.

Whistling "Nice shot, when I started archery I could reach the-"

A split of wood crack surprised to see my arrow rested on the ground and a dagger took its place. Susan and I stared at Lucy who held mirth on her lips.

"_Why you little sniper!" _I mutter in elvish pouncing at her. She gave a squeal and ran while I chased after her. We ran all the way back to camp until Lucy hid behind Aslan, using him as a shield.

"No fair, no Base." I laughed, running around them. Lucy just stick her tongue out, "Why you!"

Jumping over the lion, pouncing her, then started a tickle fight. Aslan and Black fang chuckle shaking their heads, while I continue my torture. Soon Lucy began to turn red though not ready to say uncle. I was going too asked till my ears twitch hearing a startled scream. Stopping my action, standing up, to sense death.

He's here.

A shrieking neigh echo, entering a black figure riding a black armor horse with crimson eyes. The soldiers surrounded the wraith, fear written in their eyes, I shoved Lucy gently towards Aslan, to draw artimist. As I walked toward them manly my enemy. Standing face to face.

"What brings you here Nazgul?" I asked serious though scared mentally inside.

The dark horse stood on its highs legs neighing once more, then on all fours, shaking its head. The rider pulled on its reins. "Queen JAdis demands an audience with Aslan _Tarran (Princess)" He said in demonic voice._

Inertly shudder hearing voice for the first time in person turning to face Aslan with Lucy as she hugged his mane. The lion nodded.

Sighing ordering the men to stand down "Tell Jadis her request has been granted. Only if she leaves her wand behind Wraith."

The Wraith screamed, kicking his horse's side, dashing off.

Not to soon later everyone was gathered in witnessing this ordeal. I stood next to Aslan while the Pevensies stood next to Oreius. As Jadis enter on her pedestal being carried by Cyclopes, dress in a solid white clean gown and a melted crown. I to dress wearing my vine ciclet too as I glared grapping artmist in Spear form (So it's longer just like a spear. Artistmist holds magic to adjust its form.)To my side.

When the enemy reached Aslan they stopped and lowered her down. All warmth faded to cold sending shivers down my spine. Including her black knight who stood ready to fight.

"_Mae Govannen, Jadis Charnion. (Welcome Jadis of Charn_.) I said holding the venom while bowing, showing the elven manner.

She rose from her seat eyes focused on Edmund. Who ignored her then she stared at the two most powerful beings in front of her. "You have a traitor in your mitts Aslan." She stated then face me "And and exile. Tell me Tarren why betray your people?"

God I wanted to wipe that smug look of her face, but I stood positive.

"His offences were not against you." Aslan staid with a faint growl, "Also, you cast a spell on Gwengwyvar, banishing her to hells gate If I not interfered."

Jadis huffed tossing it aside. "Have you forgotten the laws in which Narnia was built?"

"Don't recite the deep magic to me witch. "Aslan roar "I was there when it was written."

Jadis faces soon became amused, staring at me like I was some sort of key. Could my people written the laws? Then she glared back at Aslan "then you remember well, every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter draw his sword "try and take him then."

The white witch seems unfazed by peter challenge smirking "Do really think mere force will denied me my right little king."

"_Please put your swords away." _I said in elvish some understand sheathing their weapons Peter confusedly follow as well. Jadis just smirk and nodded in gratitude.

"Aslan knows, unless if I demand blood as the law demands all Narnia will be overturn and perish in fire and water." She pointed her long figures at Edmund "That boy will die on the stone table . . . as is tradition."

Everyone gasped, hearing the legend of black magic sacrifice. Even I had seen dreams of nomadic rituals. I lean down and whisper to Aslan ear, subjecting to private room to speak in. HE nodded.

"I shall talk to you alone." Aslan announced. When they enter Nazgul and I waited outside the tent flap facing everyone. The two leaders spoke in whisper even though I could hear them well I dare not speak in what has been spoken. Until I heard tear agreement that my eyes widen Aslan would take Edmund place.

They came out as Jadis continue towards her chair and everyone all curios to their ordeal

"She renounced her claim on the son of Adam blood." Aslan called out that everyone cheered.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" The white witch asked an evil scowl on her face. Aslan Just roar, that I had to cover my ears, though saw the white witched fear as she sat down and the Cyclopes took her away. NAzgul and I just stared when he mount his horse then nod his head, and screeched.

_Pân i valt law thilia,_

I turned to face Aslan till he asked if I could walked with him. We walked up all the way to the top of the hill that when he spoke.

"You heard didn't you.?" I nodded to his question.

"Aslan is their any other way, what about the other, the-"

" All that you know shall be understand Gwen just follow my lead."

Be for I could protest my head started to hurt another prophacy or pridiction. " When a willing victem stands hold on trial of no treatory and id killed instead. The stone table will crack. Not even death itself would turn backwards." Blinking a few times, staring at Aslan. "Did I . . . Did I say something?" not remembering what I just said just blank out. Aslan smiled and shook his head no.

The rest of the day was hetix, that created an uneased atmospere for mostly all narnian train harder than ever. Anywhere you go was the sound of metal clashing against metal. Echoing louswe than thunder.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

Wea pons being forge by blacksmiths.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

Weapon fighting another by other Narnian.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

The sound swirled in my head, rendering a headache, causing my ears to thrrobe. Before I knew it, I was running, running away from preperation, heart beating fast for each slashed. The landscape was but a blur, that flew sound emmbeded to my head. Till I stop, when I lean against the cherry blosom panting, covering my sensative ears. I sook violently for tear wouldn'tr fall.

Fear, all was Fear.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

Sitting down curling almost into a ball, whimpering trayel tear falling down,

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"Make the noise stop!" I whisper.

Suddenly it was quiet, not a single sound, only nature. The mystic moans of the wind, calm and peacful. Seeing the pink petal falling fromtheir branches. I caught a lone pale petal, a singal whit petal alone from the other. Listening to the spirit as it spoke closing my eyes.

_Loneliness at the Lone Island,  
>Beyond the many-leafed spring,<br>And rustle of reed, and leaf  
>Dry, flying from the sky.<em>

_In the morning - snow over the sleeping sea  
>Will melt in misty air,<br>And you will see a holy dream  
>For recalling lost knowledge.<em>

_And in desert will you find  
>The last treasure you possess:<br>Winter of years, happiness -  
>Loneliness at the Lone Island. <em>

I sigh and relaxed inher soothig word that spoke was true. Dasing into the sunset and watch many hues of red, orange, purple, ans blue while cascaded that show the stars.

The peace was interupted by the sound of a twig snapp. Sensing my intruder to be mortal I sigh in relieaf ignoring hi, as he taken a seat beside me on the tree.

"Te vanima" I breathed.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"It means it's beautiful" I anwser laying my head on his shoulder, IT was surpizies me for Peter wrapped an arm around me as we watch the sunset "Hannon le"

He stiffen, that I chuckle "It means thank you."

"Why were you crying?"

"Tis complicated, the tensionis rising and . . . it's strong."

Peter squeezed tighter for reasurence. Sighing I snuggle closer, enjoying one's company. Soon our eyes met, bothin a storm colors, full of worry. He lean closer, our noses almost touched eachother. Till our lips met in a gentle kiss. A burst of warmth engulfed me, It was like fireworks. Suddenly I realises what happening a pulled awar. Shock touching my lips.

That . . . was my first kiss.

Does that mean Peter actualy likes me?

Peter sigh and stood up and offer his hand. "Come on lets head back it's getting late."

I accepted his hand as he help me up, then we walked "Peter do you . ."

"Yes Gwen I like you." Peter smiled and peck my cheek making me blush. „And I hope . . . we can . . . I mean if you like to go . . . out with me?"

I smile so cut he was bluching nervouse if he gets turn down.

"Is Sir Peter Wolfsbane asking me out on a date?" I teased as I interigated him.

"Yes!"

I peck his cheak as we both blushed. "Yes"

"Yes as in?"  
>"Yes I would like to go on a date with you."<p>

.

**So they finaly discover that they actualy like one another.**

**The Poem is by**___**Arandil Elenion so they get the credits for that.**_

_**So what wuld happen next would Gwen see another vision of Aslan death or would war be closer than any would think**_

_**-Silent wolf singer**_


	9. Elvan Prophesy 'tis time'

Narnia elf Princess

Chapter ten

Sleep, dreamless sleep upon my bed, having Fang head rest on my stomach. Sleep, peace in truthful darkness. NO dreams no nightmares and no vision. Just sleep.

Except reality haves to come and stab you in the back with a dagger. Waking up to the tent flap opening to see peter barge in distress at such early morning hour.

"Peter was is it?" I yawn as fang stir to wake.

"It's Aslan . . . he's dead." He whispers.

"_Mani!"(What!) _No it can't be, not so soon. Quickly I got up and pulled on my tunic. We ran toward Aslan tent only to find t empty. HE did it; he actually sacrifices himself for Edmund. We came out of the tent to find, Orieus and Edmund waiting at a table with a map.

"HE's gone" Peter said all eyes on him.

"Then you have to lead us," Edmund said. Peter express worry "peter there an Arm out there ready to follow you."

"I can't!" Peter protest.

I place a hand on the king's shoulder "Aslan believe you could . . . and so do I."

A mental conversation took place understanding each other feeling, and then we stare at the map. A lot of theories on battle tactics.

"What are your orders" Orieus then asked.

…..

I enter my tent hair put in a tight ponytail that was braided with hundred of braids, Black fang left toward the Armory to be armored at my request. So I was Alone with Willow staring into a large carved pale wood chest. Sitting down, opening it to find my armor, or at least Gwengwyvar armor. A letter rested center on silk sheets. I open it and read it.

'_What's mine is yours for it is ours. The armor is impenetrable; light as a feather for our people were the master craftsmen in weapons and Armor. BE strong, my wandering self_

_-Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel_

I sigh putting the armor on with the help of Willow. I was fitted into a long sleeve, silver chainmail dress, which reached to my mid thighs. While I wore light fleck leather pants. A golden cross plate metal corset with vine embedded to it shoulder harness. I then put on armor boots and bracers. Then a ¾ overskirt that fell to my ankles. Follow by my Amulet, symbolizing my people, my life. Afterward a leather belt to hold my daggers and Artimist. Standing before a mirror, shock in seeing another person. Willow added face paint of vines around my eyes down to my cheeks and then an armor headband that was similar to my headdress.

"Gwen are you ready?" Peter enters while tying his gantlet he looked up eyes widens "Are those-"  
>"Elven armor." I said slowly tracing the insignia "My armor."<p>

Peter nodded "Um can you?"

I chuckled help tying his gantlet once done I looked into his eye fear written in them. "Don't be afraid, you're not alone." As I cupped his cheek.

"I wished . . ." but he stopped himself.

"Peter do you regret coming to Narnia?"

"NO!" he all but cried, ""It's just I'm no king. Aslan got the wrong person?"

I sigh and pulled him toward the mirror "Aslan wouldn't choose any mortal, but a loyal king."  
>He stood facing his reflection, to see a young man, not a boy. "I don't even recognize myself.<p>

I handed him Rhinnon. He accepted it as he sheaths it. "I've seen what my past life chosen. A son of Adam who can bring peace to Narnia, from over the hundred years of terror I had failed, but now you Peter Pevensies can bring a new era."

Peter Nodded on whats to come, though it surprised me when he lean down for a kissed, instantly I blushed. He chuckled "a good luck kiss."

/ / / . . .

The plan was simple; the location was at Beruna a flat plain with a rocky Tourane beside it. Peter would the first squadron, those who would charge first. While Edmund and I lead the archery team that stood on the cliffs. We watched as the white witches army fast approached with stronger numbers, including three giants. Secretly gulped. We didn't expect giant for they were isolated in the north. Soon the battle started. Them charging at us.

"Milady." I stared at Black fang. Who ware armor that also covers his face. "Have reconsidered of turning back. If you die it'll be end of the elves?"

Edmund heard this about speak but I stopped him. "I am NArnian if I die than I'll be with my people. If I live than I shall make them proud."

Black Fang nodded "Then I'm with you till the death."

"Hannon le, mellon." As I draw a given bow standing at first position ready for Edmunds command. When the battle seem unpredictable. Thank Aslan for the griffins as they did an aerial attack, dropping boarder. When the battle got hectic Edmund gave the command to fire the phoenix arrow that summons the legendary bird of flames. IT worked till the white witch used a spell the cease it. With no other choice we retreated back to the rocks. Once our team past saver ground the archers fire their arrow, Until I sense _**him.**_ The darkness of a demonic shriek, as the wraith killed with his deviant flail (Mace), crushing his opponents in one swing, Heading straight for me.

Eye's lock, he held not any mace but Mortalitas, the darkest of all elfish weaponry. Drawing Artimist sensing her pulsed, ready to fight. WE stood ten feet from each other

"_**Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum.**__ (__'__There__-__is__-__no life in__-__the__-__cold, in__-__the__-__dark. Here - in__-__the__-__void only__death)_"

I shook no. "Light and darkness, good and evil, Angel and demon to powerful to balance each, either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can lived while the other is still survives."

"_**Mae **__(Yes)" _he said as he bow.

I bow as well, Artimist at full length. We began to circle each other slowly, eyeing ever move and analyzing one another. Who would strike first? Finally he swung his mace at me; quickly I dodge it jumping backward, using a rock to lift me up and spear above my head and brought it down on his arm cutting his arm. He gave a painful shriek swinging again. Instantly bending down to swing Artimist at his feet in attempt to trip him, a loud clung was heard, but didn't work rolling away narrowly escaping his attack.

"**Lie dagar hen u- erir othen!"**_(You cannot win this fight) _Nazgul cried.

I panted holding Artimist tightly. Aslan what have you gotten me into?

Jumping high onto a rock evading the maces spike, trying to strike his chest where there was no armor. All it was was defense and aiming at exposed vantage points, for Nazg_ûl_ strength was stronger than anyone, using reflexes and agility in order to survive. All around us I could see death on both sides. Black fang pouncing on a troll biting its head off with his sharp fangs. Edmund doing his best t fight with his sword and Peter, peter fighting as well.

How long have we fought, for I don't know, having myself to kick the wraith in the back only to get smack in the shoulder with the mace that tossed me ten feet slamming into a cliff wall. I then coughed blood, losing my left harness. Everything became hazy in view, silence to hear all what I saw was mute, silences was a painful torment, feeling blood slide down my face to see red.

An iron hand clamed around my neck that I realizes I wasn't dead yet. As Nazgûl forced me up to see a blurry wraith and his piercing vermillion eyes. He slammed me into the stone again that it hurt hard, and then punched me in the stomach hitting the diaphragm, coughing blood hardily breathing.

"**You lose Tarran. The last of the Narnian elves shall be extinct. Darkness shall win."**

. . .

_A young Gwen awoken by a nightmare climbed out of her bed and walked in the hall during the middle of the night, she stood in front of the Professor Kirks studies, Nervousily knocking on it._

"_Adam" she whimper._

_The door opens to reveal a forty year of professor kirks. He smoked his pipe looking down at his weeping adopted daughter. He smiled and let Gwen in, as she sat on the lounge dazing into the fire._

"_Shadow man again?" He asked._

_Little Gwen nodded "He's scary too scary always dark." S she clung onto her father._

_Professor Kikes chuckled petting her golden locks. " Now, it's alright iel, Im sinta (daughter, I know), but always remember even the smallest light can defeat the darkness."_

…_. _

"**The light has fallen, and the Arch Angel is dying."** NAzgûl toughened, slamming into the wall again to receive another flash back, on I don't remember.

. . .

_A ten year old (By appearance) Gwen ran in the meadow dancing along with the fire flies, wearing a pale lilac dress and a silver headdress._

"_Gwengwyvar my light, my holy child my tarran where are you?" Sang a melody voice._

_Gwen jumped catching a fire fly she squealed an back towards a beautiful woman elf in lavender gown, skin as fair, ebony hair and silver eyes. As she held to touch._

"_Atar Atar looked what I caught." Gwengwyvar cheered. Her mother smiled and kneeled down to see her daughters fire fly as the young girl open her hand._

"_What a lovely creature." Queen Iris coo, as the bug flew away._

_Gwengwyvar sigh in contempt, seeing her mother's smile. Iris then gave her daughter a silk pouch. The girl opens it and gasped for it was an Edwin pin a crystal life pendent. Similar to what King Dwynwyn wore_ his wife's to proclaim their love. The queen put it on her daughter neck

"_Ta vanima (it's beautiful)" she whisper tracing the vines and dragonfly._

"_You are ate age iel, "Iris said cupping her daughter cheek. "Know that when you find love and both of you accepted in the future give this to him."_

_Gwengwyvar nodded awing at her life gem._

"_Also my dear tarran that it'll protect you in evil by saying these words Aiya pin Elenion Ancalima."_

_. . . _

"**Any last words She elf." Wrath asked." **

Looking up glaring at him "_Aiya pin Elenion Ancalima!" _I chanted. A bright light eliminated of my amulet, blinding the creature of darkness, to drop me. Atar, mother thank you. Touching my Edwin pin (A/N that's her Amulet.)

Malice caught few that I rolled in time as it hit where I laid. Crap that was a close one. For some time I kept dodging the flail as I try to reach Artimist. When I grabbed it her formed changed from a spear to a pole axe but no time to dazes as I swung the blade upward and sliced off his left arm for it fell on to the ground, flexing some till stopped, Nazgul screamed and kicked me in the stomach. I guess he was a left handed when he used Mortalitas, as I tripped backward before swinging again. Though when I fell he stomped on my left arm breaking it. I screamed in pain till stabbing his foot with my dagger.'

Jumping Up, I leaned on a stone figure, I examine it to see who it was . . . Orieus, not you too. Sighing glaring at the wraith, who pulled out his ancient brook sword. Damn it. As I grabbed left arm, checking to find it bleeding and the chainmail cracked, to reveal a deep gash, but cutting any arties or vein. Though it hurt to move since the nervous system has shut down.

"_Mor – cora adan" (black hearted man) _I hissed stepping forward toppling some.

I lifted my pole axe and charged in our duel but a song chanted in my head.

_Home is behind  
>The world ahead<br>And there are many paths to tread  
>Through shadow<br>To the edge of night  
>Until the stars are all alight<br>Mist and shadow  
>Cloud and shade<br>All shall fade  
>All shall fade <em>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sudden sharp pain in my ademon, opening my eyes to see Nazgul brook sword pieced though my armor chainmail and flesh, through and though. Looking down how thick it was three inched in width now cover in blood. Tasting copper tasting blood. Glaring at him, panting grabbing his sword.

"Bastard, "I gulped

"**Oh, still able to talk even with a sword in your gut." **He taunts piecing more in. I groan, clenching my teeth god it hurt. gabbing tighter to his sword drawing blood. Staring into those amused eyes. "**If you can see now edhel (Elf) you should understand exactly ho dire need you situation is,"**

Yes Elves maybe immortal, but can die with a fatal wound.

"Shut up." I growl, full of rage.

"**He he he, what a courage's girl. But how much longer can you stand."**Sliding his sword more, making me gasped. So much pain. As I breathed in heavily casting an enchanted spell from out of nowhere, to heal the wound. "**Ah, interesting, your elven gift in healing, that some skilled."**

I panted to see a green mist hover over the wound to stop the bleeding. Then focused back at hand, glaring more, how long can I hold.

"**Such anger." **Wraith murmured pushing in more "**Do you feel the pain. The blade piercing you as your life force is sucked in. You are an excellent adversary. . . Give I, fall into the darkness become a wraith, powerful in magic and weaponry. Live forever."**

"For . . . ever?" I whispered.

Nazgul nodded. _"__**Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum."**_

Eternal darkness, for light good dies becomes the darkness, Let the world fall into a void of despair? Pain, intense pain becoming weak, feeling so cold shaking violently, my body never felt so heavy, that it aches. My vision swam with black spots, head felt disturbingly light, not tire but weak. Pulling closer.

"**You chosen then," he asked.**

I shook no "Why, why kill all those innocent people?"

"**Because My Queen advice it. Conquer a new world. Jadis would be pleased if you become her subject. So give in."**

ROAR!

All eyes lay on top of the hill to see Aslan roaring. Impossible he's alive, but how? Doesn't matter if Aslan can defy death so can I.

"I won't give up." As I clenched Artimist to its original form a small spear lance sword, even small can still be deadly. "I swore to protect Narnia. . . even if Sacrificing myself, So be it!"

"**Pity."** Nazgul sigh, pulling his sword back ready to kill. But a whooshing sound caught our ears and penetrated the demon back; he jumped and screamed, in pain. Seeing an arrow with white feathers embedded to his back. Looking over his shoulder to see another archer cloaked in green robes/

Taking my chance raising the small spear lance when Nazgul collapse on to his knees.

""**NO creature has defeated me!"**

"I'm the everlasting elf."

As I strike artimist into his face. He gave a horrifying shriek before bursting in light exploding to ash nothing left but his helmet not evens the elvan spear.

"Tis done "I breathed and collapse onto my side and withered. Justice has been prevailing as well as my prophecy light has conquered darkness in this round.

Warm arms caress me as I looked up to see Atar, no I couldn't be Atar was dead. Looking closer I notice this elf had a masculine figure and onyx eyes, one's Black fang healed but he was an elf not a wolf. "Stay with me Sister, just hold on."

Sister was this elf my brother or was he my comrade? I groan when he touched the sword trying to pull it out. The elf yelled calling for help, which is till I saw the Pevesies running towards me. NO no I can't let them see me like this. Not in such condition. Susan knelt beside me and gasped.

"She's losing a lot of blood but he blade id preventing me of healing her life force." The elf said.

"Who are you?" Susan asked

"No time for question." The man replied. "Peter I need you to pull out the blade, and Lucy I she may require a few drops of your cordial. Susan I need you to hold her hands. Okay on three. One. Two, three!" I screamed when Peter pulled the sword out so fast. It hurt like hell. Then Lucy forces the cordial on my lips only to take a sip while the stranger places his hand over my stomach. A warm vive sensation engulfed me until everything went black.

…..

**So I got the Idea from Lord of the rings three returning of the king and the beruna battle in Chronicles of Narnia. The song used was edge of night which pippin sang so no credit.**

**Did Gwen survive or did she die also who is this stranger who looked like Iris but hold black fangs eyes? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	10. Coronation

The Narnia elf princess

Chapter eleven

It a dark voids no light no life in here it was cold just what Nazgul said before I killed him. I retracing my steps from since the Pevensie arrive all the way to that mysterious black elf. Why did it bother me about him he called me sister was it his term for not alone in species or was he actually my brother. HE did look like Atar (Mother) but his eyes were like Black fang. I sigh I guess I'll never know since death was hovering over my soul with his scythe to harvest me. I closed my eyes and relax.

So this was death?

It's very quiet if not empty, maybe you don't see you life past through your eyes or see a bright light just lost in darkness peaceful silent like I was just asleep.

A chuckle was heard but I kept my eyes closed till the woman sat down and placed my head on her lap. She removed my headband and played with my hair. It was quiet strange sure Betty, Ivy, Lucy and Susan played with my hair but not like this, as this person knew the right spots to press.

"Everyone said we had golden hair but I say it's more like Golden Platinum or pale frost." That was my voice well more melody. I open my eyes to see me but other me was different she seem older maybe twenty with more wisdom eyes than father. She also wore white robes and a dragonfly circlet. She smiled, "You're awake Gwen."

"Gwengwyvar?"

"You don't need to sound scare it's only you." Okay was that a joke or a statement? She chuckled again. Forcing me to lie down. "Rest, Nazgul did a lot of damage on our body but to ease the moment you're not dead."

I rolled my eyes. "So we finally meet . . . this is strange."

"Tell me about it I waited a hundred years to meet my younger self my body."

"You don't sound like me?" I stated

"That's because I'm a part of you but a different fragment for I bare you memories though some would consider us twins. Identical born from the same womb but live a different life?"

That sort of make senses, but what does that, mean she want my body and the true Gwengwyvar roam the other world or will she be my subconsens? God my head hurts really bad did that Wraith slammed me so hard. Gwengwyvar sighed and massage my temple to relieve the migraine.

"I'm not going to take your body it's absolutely yours." She sounded sad. "But I want to be whole again. Have you felt so empty lately that you want to run in the rain to wash away the emptiness inside..."

"Yes." Was all I could I say, she was right I do feel empty but not in a depress way but something missing from my soul.

She lifted my chin and forced me to stare at her. "Shall be one again?"

"Would I regain my memories?"

"Tis best not to get them and relearn from everyone, beside the white witch expel them vanished through time." Well that sucks, but to feel whole again. "I also have a question do you like Peter?"

I blushed, "Well yes but not love him ... I do like him but it—"

A fingered stopped me as its owner giggle "I understand emotion take time to evolved, so you know I like him too so you have my approval."

I blushed and looked away. So some time she continued to play with my hair in the darkness though it's magical to see when suddenly fire flies danced around glowing on and off. Then Gwengwyar started to sing with music that came out of know where.

_May it be an evening star,  
>Shines down upon you.<br>May it be when darkness falls,  
>Your heart will be true.<br>You walk a lonely road;  
>Oh, how far you are from home...<em>

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
>Believe and you will find your way.<br>Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
>A promise lives within you now...<em>

_May it be the shadows call,  
>Will fly away.<br>May it be your journey on,  
>To light the day.<br>When the night is overcome,  
>You may rise to find the sun.<em>

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
>Believe and you will find your way.<br>Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
>A promise lives within you now...<em>

_A promise lives within you now..._

I sigh in contempt in tranquility, never in such a long time do I feel at ease. Wishing to be here forever in peace. But sooner or later I have to wake and returned to my friends and family. Peter, Susan, Edmund,Lucy, the beavers, Orieus, Black fang, willow and Aslan. Also Lucy wanted me to meet Mr. Tumnus. It surprises me, I was a home school girl who lived in the country side with hardly any friend just her adopted father, house keeper and servants, never before would I made friend to discover the truth. For I wasn't a daughter of Eve nor human but an Elf a princess and a best friend.

A tear fell, this was actually happening not a dream for when I wake it'll be another day at the manor, focusing on my studies and singing lesson with Mrs. Macready or tutor from the university to teach me an elective and flirt. My elder self wipe the tear away but didn't say anything.

"_Tolo dan nan galad (Come back to the light)" _She whisper as Gwengwyvar kissed my forehead "for when you wake we shall be one again know that I am the voice."

_I hear your voice on the wind  
>And I here you call out my name<em>

_'Listen my child', you say to me  
>'I am the voice of your history<br>Be not afraid, come follow me  
>Answer my call and I'll set you free'<em>

_/…_

My eyes open and gasped out from my dream only to regret it when pains stab though my spine. I groan laying back down only to find myself in a dark room with the exception of light from the silver moon that eliminated through the balcony. I had no idea what time it was or where I am but in a comfortable bed a pain in my stomach. Embracing myself only to discover my left arm was tied to my chest, great I broken it again.

Suddenly I heard a snore; I looked to my left to see that elf man again. Sitting on a chair vast asleep, though it must be uncomfortable. I looked deeper into his feature from the amount of light given. He was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and from what I remember onyx eyes. I stared at his neck and spotted a misshape necklace . . . Lucy gave Black fang that necklace could it be possible this man was black fang? Black hair, black fur? But this was another male elf not a horse size wolf. And another thing wasn't I the last of the elves?

"You're awake." I flinched as the stranger smirked he open his eyes and sigh "calmed down sister I won't hurt you?"

"Who are you and why do you call me sister?" question still on guard.

He sigh and rumed his temple. "You would've called me fang when I was in wolf form. Pity, My name is Chronos Xerxes Estel your older brother." He then chuckled not a funny one but an amused one. "When Aslan told you lost your memories I couldn't believed it."

"But how can you be black fang if you are elf?" I asked

"That's my ability to project my animal spirit, when the white witch turned me to stone I projected my soul in hope in finding you Gwengwyvar or is it Gwen?"

"Any other." I answer; surprisingly he tucked a strand of hair out of my face. "Where are we?"

"At Cair Paravell you've been asleep for the entire day and half. It took a lot of my spiritual powers and Lucy cordial to heal you physical and spiritual. "

"Then why are my arm ties up?" AS I shifted the wrapping?"

"Just a precaution to let the bone heal by tomorrow it'll be one." Then he yawned "forgive me."

I scooted some and let him join me on the bed. We stayed silent as I rested my head on his chest. It felt familiar like we always did this, then I cried not sobbed but let tears fall.

"What's wrong Gwen why are you crying?" Chronos asked worry as he wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way.

"Because, because I'm not alone anymore I'm not the last elf . . . and I got my brother back."

He rubbed my back continuously "SSSHHH, tis alright, I'm right here, and I never leave you again. I promise I'll stand by your side no matter what."

Soon we fell asleep

/….

The next day waiting in the dressing room around noon, patiently waiting for Susan and Lucy in preparation for the coronation. All morning Was bed rest and a bonding moment with my brother as he told us about the past, our people, friend and family, as I told him my life in the other world. Chronos was a caring brother though he seems dark and mysterious and the best elf warrior he was gentle. He also helped me with my speeches that Aslan requested I do, since its tradition for a seer to start the coronation.

All morning was lovely, now it was time sure I was a bit sore but doesn't mean I can't party.

The doors busrt open entering an excited Pevensie sister.

"_Le abdollen." _I sigh as the nymphs chuckled. Susan raised a brow, confused in what I just said, sighing again "You know, you need to learn Elvish, its Narnia second language. I said you're late."

Susan nodded and bow. "We're sorry Princess Gwengwyvar but we got lost."

"Gwen!" Lucy cheered instantly hugging me that I winced, when she pulled back. "Oops? Let me get my cordial."

I stopped her, "Don't waste Lucy dear, I'm just a little sore, also I heard you took care of me so thank you"

Susan smiled and follows a rose nymph a wisteria nymph for Lucy while Willow my trusted lady in waiting helps me prepare to tonight. She started with my hair in a half updos then my make up though it wasn't much just fair amount. Smiling at her worked I put on a little make on her in returned. She apreasiated it.

I got on my feet and stepped onto a stool to see the seamstress a naiad, came up holding another silk package a note on top. I read it.

_Dear Gwen_

_I'm so proud of you, you have defeated Nazgul and help the Pevensie defeat the white. But also bonded your soul with mine. Now you shall be giving the elven speech that been pass down through generation of many seers foretold till one day finds its rightful owner. Now here's a gift I never had a chance to wear and the royal Circlet._

_Narmarie until the next letter my other self._

_Sincerely_

_Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estal._

I open the present to receive a royal white gown. With help putting it on, as it fit like a glove. It was silvery whit that draped onto the ground with a slight trail. It held a bust cut and exposed my shoulder while the sleeves were long lily shape, stating at my upper arm with silver brace. Though the top was a corset with white lace and a silver belt inducing silver flats for jewelry I wore my _edwin pin, _royal ring and headdress. It was different from my other three for it was made out of silver and diamond forge into a shape of a dragonfly as its wing wrapped around my head follow by vines and petals with many chains loop around. I was fascinates by it for it suited me, but I wonder even though my middle name was dragonfly was I actually interested with them? Must asked Chronos about it.

"You look lovely." Susan commented getting into her purple gown, Lucy already in her silvery blue on while adjusting her red cape.

Bowing to them "_Hannon le, lie naa vanima."_

Susan smiled, "I take it you said thank you and we both look beautiful?"

"Yes "I chuckled.

A knock was heard, as Willow answered it, whispering to someone, and then announced it was Chronos waiting to escort me to the ceremony. I smiled and excused myself though grabbed a silk pouched. When I left I found Chronos leaning against the wall looking handsome as ever wearing a long sleeve silver tunic and grey legging, he also word a circlet but his was Celtics knots and vine with a leaf pointed up in the middle made out of emerald , silver and gold. He also wore a golden sash tie define his title as crown prince though he'll never be king of the elves.

"You look beautiful as the stars sister." He said as he stood up and kissed my cheek.'

"_Hantale (thanks)_" I said bowing. He offered his arm which I accepted and led us towards the throne room.

When we reached the grand throne room, we spoke to Aslan he asked us a person question. He asked that when the ceremony was offer he can take us back to Valar the city of Elveron our home land. Except once we leave Narnia we could never come back. It was Chronos decion. I gasped grabbing his hand. TO go to Valar to be with our people and leave our friend and comrades or stay here.

Chronos sigh "Even though it would be an honor to return to Valar Aslan but I can't Take Gwen from her home."

"Chronos-"

HE smiled, and kissed my ring. "You were born in Narnia as we were raised here this is our home, even father wouldn't be please to stop his missionary believe that elves and other creature could live in peace and Harmony."

A clump was in my throat instantly hugging him. "Oh Chronos thank you."

Aslan than nodded, "You both proven yourselves worthy my children. For you parent would be proud of you Chronos and Gwengwyvar children of Estel."

"_Hannon le Aslan."_ We said in unison as the trumpet play to start the coronation. Walking slowly down the aisle on to the four thrones in with my friend shall take rise in a new era. Turned to face my comrade's glade to see everyone was alright. With a sigh it was time to start.

"_Pân i valt law thilia,_

_Law pain i reviar mistar aen;_

_Iaur i vell law thinnatha,_

_Law thynd dyfn na-niss rathar aen._

_O lith naur echuiathar aen,_

_Calad od dúath thuiatha;_

_Adamminen i vagol vreithannen,_

_Pen-thôl ad echannen i aran. _

_'All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king'__ "_

I said in both elfish than the translation if the riddle for it waits on its true owner, as the Pevensie enter with Aslan center. They stood in front of us the elvan royals giving them a bow. As they did the same. I unraveled the silk wrapping to exposé a dagger with a golden handle with a lion tips. And handed it to peter. "This once belong to King Frank passed down through generation of kings, it signifies divine power and leadership throughout Narnia."

He accepted it "Han-non le?"

Smiling I bow to him as Chronos gave Susan the next gift for a second I saw a spark between them, of this was going to be good in the future. My brother than pulled out a pendent made of a ruby grasped in gold, and tied it around her next.

"This was once own by the fisted queen of Narnia, it symbolizes loyalty to your kingdom."

Susan looked down and admire her gift for a second fluttering her eyelashes and blushed when he kissed her hand. Of you got to be kidding me she's flirting with a fourteen hundred year old who looks twenty? Anyway we bow to the future kings and Queens, taking our places on the side, where a two carved chair waited for us to sit and watch the prophecy is fulfilled. All will be over and done. When Aslan crowned them,

Eastern sea Queen Lucy the valiant

Western woods King Edmund the Just

Southern sun Queen Susan the gentle

Northern Mountain sky King Peter the Magnificent,

All rose and bow to the new Nanrian rulers as they took their seats as Aslan spoke once again "Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king a queen of Narnia. Always a king or queen of Narnia May your wisdom graces from the stars rain down from the heavens."

Everyone shouts long live were appealing to them. Lucy express joy though Edmund and Susan were chuckle ling, I follow what they were looking at to see fox and cougar with painted glasses on her face, that made me snort When all was done peter glances at Edmund and Susan with a nod and a nod from them as he stood.

"As my first act of high king, I asked for a moment of silent's and give respect to those we lost our friend, family, comrades and to the elves ." All stood and gave their respects a lone tear fell happy that they did this.

Once the moments of silents was over Peter glaze at me and asked for me to stand next to him. "We also liked to say thank you to you Gwengwyvar for helping us defeat Nazgul and for your prophecy that has join us all together." Suddenly everyone cheered while I blush embarrass all of a sudden with blush. As tears veiled my vision god it must be the light or something? Was surprise was that Peters bow to me as follow by his family, Aslan, Chronos and the Narnians.

Not knowing what to do I just bow, when I rose so did the other. .. .

After the crowd cheered it was time for the feast.

/…

After the feast it was time for the ball, Peter, Susan, and Edmund were busy with greeted with their guest but Lucy ran toward the Balcony. Tumnus and I chuckled and fallow her to see Aslan departure across the eastern shores heading south.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again." Tumnus said.

"When "She asked I petted her shoulder continuing to stare onward.

"In time, one day he'll be hear and the next he won't." as he lean on the rail. "But you mustn't press him; after all he's not a tame lion."

"No, but he is good." She states that I chuckled.

"Yes Lucy he is good."

The Mr. Tumnus gave her a handkerchief saying something about needed it more than he does, then they went off to dance I continue to what our true king leave and suddenly remember what the complete Golden prophecy was,

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,_

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

That sneaky lion he knew there was actually three prophecy The Pevensies, His and mine. Not everything is set in stone but all can be adjusted with fates tapestry with the tiniest threads. Even though Nazgul is destroy follow by his queen Evil still lives onward and we'll all be there when it's happen.

"May I have this dance?" a voice said, I smile knowing who it belongs to. Turning around to face it owner than Bow.

"If you with your majesty."

Peter smiled and offers his hand and lead us the center of the ball room. A Narnia song play called "Butterfly" it was a folked dance similar to the country one, it was awfully funny to Peter tried to follow the steps. A city boy and country girl people would say. Then a waltz play that Peter held me a proper distances, but yet feel each other warmth. Sighing in contempt listening to the rhythm.

Once the song ended Peter lead us outside into the rose cover balcony sitting down on a stone benched watch the twilight sky.

"Vanima." Peter breather.

"You pay attention." I murmurs plucking a rose and sniffed it fragrances,

"Gwen?" I turned to face him. "Would you like to go on our date tomorrow, just exploring the kingdom?"

I pecked his cheek making him fluster. "I would love to sire." Sighing looking into the stars seeing familiar constellation remembering my young human life with Professor Kirks, as we watch the stars making silly stories and mythology.

I sigh and started to sing

"_Immen dúath caeda_  
>Shadow lies between us<p>

_Sui tollech, tami gwannathach omen_  
>as you came, so you shall leave from us<p>

_Lû ah alagos gwinnatha bainh_  
>time and storm shall scatter all things<p>

_Boe naer gwannathach, annant uich ben-estel_  
>Sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope<p>

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn e-mbar han* _  
>For you are not bound to the circles of this world.<p>

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín._  
>You are not bound to loss and silence.<p>

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_,  
>All things must pass away,<p>

_Boe cuil ban firitha_.  
>All life is doomed to fade…"<p>

"What does that mean?"

I frown Ans shook no. "It's nothing for It has no translation." I lies

Peter frown for he knew I was lieing but set it aside for now. We head back and dance some more. After Peter I dance with Chronos, Orieus, Edmund, Mr. Tumnus and other party member till midnight. Dancing the night away. For it was the first day of a new era.

**?/**

**So this where I go creative but what should I do next for Gwen and Peter? Or should I do a time skip of Five years later? Tell your ideas I'll give three to five days before posting since I need a break from typing.**

**The songs and poems used in this chapter.**

**May it Be – Celtic woman**

**The Voice – Celtic woman**

**Riddle of Strider and Arwen song by the lord of the rings.**

**Thank you for reading my story so far. I might consider doing a Prince Caspian Version too but lets wait on that first Narnia's elf Princess**

Silent wolf singer


	11. Two years later

Narnia Elf Princess

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait of the Narnia elf Princess. I know I said in a few days I'll type this story however Writers block. YES! I admitted I had writer block for this story so I went to my other story "Lycaon Dusk" that I written before NEP so bear with me. So let this story begin on a time skip."**_

_**Also Happy New Years!**_

_Chapter 12_

Two years later.

Everyone gathered around the council room do discuss plan of alliances. The first year after coronation was the alliance of Archenland which was easy to compromise with King Lune under marriages between our family of Aunt Ryuelly and Lord John Duke of Archenland from long ago. It surprised me that there were a few _Elandili (half-elf)_ that live; though immortal they may be they chose of human life or lived longer for two or so century to be with love one until they die. However none of them were blood related for the _Cala'quessir elandili_ duchess vanished two hundred years before Jadis took rein. There are time's I wished I had my memories.

Calermene Empire however was difficult to peruse in an alliance. When Chronos and I went there last summer which we regretted though Arabian they seem though taught they were descendents of exile Archenlaneds who displease Aslan. Just remembering how cruel they were to their slaves and animals.

It was our first week in Tashbaan the capital of Calromen as the Tarkaan (king) Kidrash showed Chronos and I around the market place amazed by their culture that I bought countless souvenirs for the Pevensie but was hot here in the summer, that I wore their clothing that of a harem. Until we discover they held a slave trade it was barbaric to see woman and children being sold as concubines. I remember what I said to Tarkaan Kidrash. When I interrupted the bidding;

In result being spit at my foot and a marriage alliance to one of Kidrash eldest son; though refused under elf law and left immediately they do not deserve Narnian truth which the Pevensie's agree but I regretted not saving those woman and children. However even though I saved lives of others a misunderstanding lead to ones death; by the blade I process leading two orphans though taking liberty on guardian ship on the poor souls children.

So sitting at the round table, Peter and Edmund in their thrones as Chronos laid a map of the eastern waters. Pointing at scattered islands as a small cursive print read: _the lone Islands._

"Here is the lone Island your grace, as high king you are emperor to these lands. However having not contact to them may leads to suspisess. I believe we should have a campaign there, too announced that Jadis is gone and a new era has begun." Chronos announced.

Peter rubbed his chin "If so who would go . . . . Ed?"

"I don't mind going though; I don't believe they'll trust so easily. Chronos and Gwen would you join me on this quest?" Edmund said.

"I would go," Chronos agreed.

"So shall I, if the Seer of Narnia came would lead to believe hope has come." I said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked voice strain, "Your last travel wasn't as appealing as Archenland."

"Yes Sire, Tis hope Narnia held over the hundred years. If knowing that the _Cala'quessir (high-elf), _are existent and live on," I said.

Peter sigh, it was hard on both of us these past two years living in Narnia, we were dating for six months after the coronation but when Autumn came; time's were getting rough on our duties he was high King while I _was Tarran_, seer of Narnia and Senator, if not Aslan Knight. So we ended our relationship though there are times Peter would suitor me on rare occasion as we held some infatuation upon each other. We stood by one another in many things from battles, to balls, to diplomatic meeting, we were there together.

"Very well, when shall you leave?" Peter asked.

"By the following week, enough time to prepare a ship and crew. And if we do it in the spring and summer it gives us an advantage especially for the summer soloist." Edmund said that I smiled for a fifteen year old he was more mature of a lawyer in England.

I scowled at that thought remembering my old life as Gwen Kirks the Professor adopted daughter. Once the meeting was adjourned I excused myself and attended the gardens alone. Two years, since we went through the wardrobe. Oh, how I miss my father so, the professor taught me everything in my second life, my education preceded more of a freshmen scholar than a sophomore student in high school. He taught me archery, medicine, the Greek society of battle comeback anything I could ever recall and yet I haven't seen him. I wonder does he miss me, have he made a alibi of our disappearance mine would probably be sent to some all girls boarding school; but the Pevensies don't have one including their mother Helen she must be worry sick.

I sigh till a smiled curled my lip. Mrs. Macready how is she as well? Our relationship was that of an aunt and niece. Sure she can be serious and strict but she taught me how to be a lady, how to sing and cross stitch. Also Ivy and Betty how are they probably bored without me to tease or have sister moments, closing my eyes and thinking of them in attempt to use my seer powers to see them, except when I do I get the same picture. Professor Kirk, by the spare room door, Mrs. Macready angry by the fallen armor in the library, Ivy tending the garden and Betty in the kitchen making tonight dinner. The same picture over and over not movement or sound.

I sigh and lean against the balcony rail staring into the eastern water, to hear the ocean and smell the salt air. The sea call's to me in a faint song. Though long to sail past the Teribethia it was not time yet to sail to another country of paradise that of Nirvana. It was not _Valinor who_ rings such desire to sail west of heaven. No it was my true king's country that of the soil who shadow cast upon these land.

"Not yet, I am not ready for an end," Closing my eyes with a deep breath, "_But in time you will come to me and take me to your country; where I shall reunite with my family."_

"Who are you talking too?" asked a twelve year old Lucy as she joined me to watch the sunset.

"Too myself _Astalderea,"_ Patting her head, she giggled in awe at her given Elven name. It meant Valiant ones for she was the Valiant. If any braver and she would become a lioness.

"Is it true, you're going away again?" She said as she hugged me for dear life staining my gown with tears. "Please don't go; I'll miss you."

Sighing again I knelt down to her height wiping a tear away, "_Astalderea,_ I must go and reunite our brethren in the east that linger in your seas in which your brother is emperor of. Can you be a good girl and behave and I promise as soon as I come back will go horseback riding and I'll take you to anywhere you like."

"Can we have a picnic with Dustan and Fatin?" She asked.

"_Mae Astalderea, Ae anirach." (Yes valiant one, if you wish)_ I murmured kissing her forehead, then stood taking her hand and headed for the kitchen for a nice cup of hot chocolate. A little secret we have between us when one is down.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A week gone by as everyone prepare for our departure on the _Elear_ (visionary) the fastest ship of the western coastal shore from the northern mountain down to Calormen dessert shore. I stood next to Chronos going through cargo chart the last time. While Edmund made his final good bye for the campaigned may last half a year.

"Excited to see _Essassesss _(lone Islands) sister?" Chronos asked.

"Yes, it would be great to travel the seas again." Staring to the east.

"I can hear it as well Sister, the mermaid's choir that join the heaven music. But tis not the time wait until Aslan announced that our duty is done." Chronos whisper, wrapping his arm around my shoulder leaning closer to whisper a joke in my ear, instantly I burst laughing to such nonsense smacking his chest.

"You mean we actually buried _Adar_ leg in sand and form it into a tail?"

"_Mae_ and he chased us around the beach till he trip into the water."

"Gwen," turning around to face two children a young boy of ten and a girl of five. The two souls I took under my wing to pay a burden debt. Dustan and Fatin of Calormen. Children of Ali as the held their father's appearance; of olive skin, long black hair and so forth (of the humans of the south.)

"Please don't go Gwen," Fatin pleaded grabbing my leg.

I sighed kneeling down petting her braided hair. "I must go my little princess. For our brethren must know the truth. I promise I'll be back before Christmas. And when I do return I'll take you and Dustan and Lucy on a picnic. Can you be a good girl and behave, listen to your brother and Sir Tumnus on your studies?"

Fatin Nodded squeezing her doll; Standing up before kissing her brow then faced Dustan. He stood at attention with pride. "Now you sir Dustan take liberty in protecting your sister and Narnia as well focus on your studies?"

"_Mae Tarran_," (Yes Princess) Dustan said in my native tongue bowing to his knees. It wonder's me in why he doesn't hate or loathes my existence or set forth revenge. But accepts me, as his owe friend. Maybe because he alone with Chronos and I know the truth of his father's murder.

"Rise sir Dustan, and protect forth." I said with pride.

Dustan rose, suddenly gave me a hug. I hug back knowing I'll miss them so much. Once with goodbye, Mrs. Beaver and Willow took them back to the castle in preparation of their studies. I sigh, scratching my ear.

"Chronos, Gwen are you ready?" Edmund yelled now aboard deck by the wheel.

"Yes Ed, but don't think you're steering the ship cause I wage long hours increasing this ship." Chronos bellowed out bowing to the Pevensie's then ran up the ramp.

We chuckled in amusement how they bickered. Then turn to face them giving the last good bye, hugging Susan. She wished me luck and be safe. Then Lucy promising her to see mother willow and finally stood in front of Peter. I bit my lip before I could say anything I was embraced in strong arms.

"Please be safe and come back soon," His whispered in my ear his hot breath huffed over making me shivers. Pulling back we smiled though his eyes sparkled by the morning sun that read some emotion I couldn't comprehend. Not to make thinkg difficult I nodded and ran up the ramp on deck as two fauns pull it up.

"Raise anchor, mend the sails" Chronos exclaimed the command as the crew follow orders I joined him by the stern watching straight ahead to the east Edmund on his other side.

"So what lies before us?" He asked.

"The unknown, but far out to adventure," Chronos said smiled, "In due time, we'll see what lye long but now we shall head to the lone islands."

During the week we stayed on deck straight ahead to our destination. Chronos amused in teaching Edmund to sail and learn to fight the elvish ways of the sword. I smiled and watch from the crow's nest looking straight ahead for any sign of land or ships or storms. Until spotting deep clouds that held green mist. A negative aura spread upon deck that of evil.

"Chronos, to the north what is that?" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked to the left to see the green, mist. Chronos shook his head in displace. "Dark magic, Gwen come down now, everyone keep forth on sails and steady forth."

Grabbing a rope I jumped down next to him. "I sense it what is it other than black magic."

"Evil, however it shows no threat but we need to be watchful tonight." Chronos said as he removed his glove to show his ring similar to my own but more masculine as he told me to bear my _Edwin pin_ and chant the spell of light.

"_Aiya pin Elenion Ancalima!" _A small ray of light seep through straight at the mist a hiss was heard before it faded away into the wind. It would be a long time for sure however would any of us be alive when it comes?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Edmund, I can't believe you got us lost, on one of the small islands of Doorn." I muttered as we stopped at two rocks, we past about five times. Why oh why did Chronos persuade me in distracting this boy if he doesn't listen.

'_Go explore the island he said, you might have some fun he said, for god sake get this Edan (human) off my back. I'm losing marbles if not grow grey hair. _Though I would like to see him try and age he's been stuck as a twenty year old; for how long?

"We're not lost Gwen, just took the wrong direction." Edmund said. I groaned shrugging off my outer tunic it was hot and wearing a leather vest doesn't help, as I shove the thing in my messenger bag and pull out some lembus bread and took a bite then handed it to him.

"Well just to inform you sire, we past these rock thrice." I said arms crossed.

"And how should you know?" Edmund challenge.

I pointed at the rock that had an** X** on it, where I drew on the second round. Edmund saw this and gulped there goes his pride. He sigh and sat down, removing his tunic as well we just lay down and basked in the sun light staring at the golden fields.

"So Gwen what have your knickers in a knot?" He suddenly asked

"_Mani?"_ (What?) I asked where on earth that question came from.

"Come on you know what I mean, lately you been acting strange since your return from Calormon. What happen there did some bloody ass decided to touch you?" Edmund asked.

I shook my head, "Yes and No, it's just there was something I regretted not doing."

"What happen?"

"I told you about the market and the slave trade right?" he nodded, "Well I regretted not able to save them. There were children being sold and I couldn't do anything about it."

"But you save ten children and look: they live happily in Narnia and Archerland." Edmund assured.

"That's not it, I . . . I was almost rape there because of misleading consumption of another's envy." I blurted out in silent voice impossible for humans to hear, except Edmund heard.

"What?" Edmund gasped.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. "It's something that should not me said or repeated."

As Aslan said once, _'what's done is done. There is no need to speak what is past'_

"I've been having these dreams and when I try checking on our family in England I see pictures."I added changing the subject.

"What! you've been trying to see our family in England?" Edmund asked sadness in his voice. He loved Narnia dearly however it wasn't his home land. How Lucy and him miss their mom. "How's my mom?"

Closing my eyes thinking of Helen Pevensie as a familiar pressure on my temple of a picture vision, "She's in the kitchen sitting by the window a cup of tea and staring at a photograph of . . . a soldier he looks quite handsome almost like you."

"That my dad, can you see him too." Edmund asked a little happy to know his mom is safe.

Taking another deep breath concentrating on the proud soldier, see him in a bunker asleep in a iron cot wrap in worn wool blanket holding some picture that was tattered and ruin on the edge through star burst view zooming closer to see a family portrait. I smiled, "He's safe. Asleep and misses you."

"Guess the war over there isn't over huh?"

"No, things take time; it's not like here from a political debate and a battle to end it. But sooner or later this war will end." I assure him rubbing his back till letting him rest his head on my lap. Brushing my fingers through his ebony hair.

"_Silant calad Dun tollen Rochon 'Lan_

_Mennen nored din"_

"What does that mean?" Edmund asked as I finished singing the small song.

"The white rider had come and light the West shone white. His weary ride" I translated.

Edmund didn't asked for the story of the purpose of the small songs, laments or songs I sing aloud at times. He knows not to ask for I don't know the purpose. Some songs are not meant to be translated while other just had no meaning.

I sigh and close my eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

"Edmund!" I screamed he ran away from me, after pulling a sly trick in tripping me. I ran after him faster than ever before, catching the annoyances of man. God, wait until I get my hands on him.

"Come now Gwen, it's only a joke!" Edmund laughed.

"_Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle" (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you)_ I growled.

"Oh please," Edmund chuckled jumping on a rock, while drawing his sword. "You can't kill me. Even if you did you'll be executed on killing a king."

"_Lle desiel?" (Are you ready?_)I growled again, drawing my dagger's accepting his challenge of a dare. (Or in this case a duel.)

"Certainly," as the silver king quire; as he lunge himself at me.

I did a backwards flip dodging his attack. Landing gracefully on my feet, with no wobble. Truly years of practice and Chronos training has modified my abilities of defenses on grace. As some would say using my opponent's offence against them with my defense.

Rolling my eyes then sigh muttering under my breath_, "By Aslan name, give me strength in not killing him over the two seasons?"_

'''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''**_

_**So here's chapter twelve sorry for the long wait. Writers block can be evil at times. **_

_**Also check out pictures on blog. **_

_**Happy 2012!**_

_**Silent Wolf Singer**_


	12. Return

Narnia elf princess

Returned

I walked down the empty corridors of the palaces. It was a surprise of our return after seven months away, before the winter nights took course in the late harvest moons of October. Chronos and Edmund already in the studies in preparation to surprise our family after supper. But I did not savor in a scare of a surprise. No, I value in wait as I longed around the gardens, dance in the moon light. It was a rare night to see the full moon eliminate bright upon the stars. The scent of magic filled the air along the fragrances of the flowers. This was home, and forever it is.

Sliding off my slippers and gaze calloused feet along the dew grass feet while a tune of sadness escape from my lips. In condolences of memories. A soft 'oooooohh' escaped my lips. A song of dance and pain and love. One Atar sang to me, as my memories started too returned.

Soon a rain dropped fell on top of my nose, looking up to see the first few drops of rain fall. Smiling at memories of how rain washes away the sorrows. Catching a few drops, tap, tap, and tap. I closed my eyes, savoring the warm though cold liquid of tears of angels cleanse the lands.

"Gwen," whispered in heavy voice.

I stopped my dance in spin, to lie face to face of the man of Narnia, High King Peter. He hardly changed other than hair grown longer and voice deeper. His blue eyes gazed in disbelieve and happiness to see me. I smiled and stare at him.

"_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo." (A star shines on the hour of our meeting.) _I said.

Peter took a deep breath, taking a step closer follow by the next. He lifted his hand and cradles my cheek. He was warm, by impulse I leaned towards it. How long I missed his touches. Even if this will be the only time he shall touch me with such caress, through our friendship. But it would never be. Peter's eyes widen when he look into my eyes.

"Your back," he whispered in disbelieve. I closed my eyes.

"I'm hom-"Though interrupted when something crashed down on my lips. Opening my eyes to see Peter's lips on mine. Shock, ready to pull away, when an arm wrapped around my waist and another around my neck. Securing me in place of his affection as I felt his passion and love touched my lips. I sighed and decided to take whatever chances responding to his movement. My arms wrapped around his neck. When we pull apart to breath, the first thing he said shocked me.

"_Le melon," (I love you.) _ He whispered.

I gasped pulling away. "What did you say?"

"I Love you Gwen," Peter said taking my hand. "I . . . I love you and I can't bear it anymore. No longer the separation, no more obligations. To be together, Gwen and Peter. Not Princess Gwenwyvar and High King Peter. Just us, I want to date, no . . . I want to court your Gwen. Please consider this."

I didn't know what to say, turning my head away, tears running down my face. This has to be a dream, any second I'll wake and find myself back on the Elear. To realize, what I wanted so much can only be a dream to mind. Peter then wrapped his arms around me and started rocking some, side to side. Like a child who needed encouragement.

"_Edra le men, men na, guil edwen." (You have a chance of another life.) I _whispered, "Not to worry of age or death. From the entire maiden in Narnia and archerland you chose me, why?"

"Because there's more to love a person than looks. Your heart and self I love you for, not your grace or anything but you Gwen."

"_Dolle naa lost." (Your head is empty.) I_ chuckled through silent sobs. "But arrogant maybe, on the line of stubbornness."

"And serious and selfless you yourself," Peter shot back forcing me to face him. As he wiped the tears away and kissed my forehead. "Please Gwen, I know you miss it. The call on our hearts when apart, the hurt we feel when one hurt in any forms. Please, let our relationship return once more."

I smiled shaking my head, "_U-chebin Estel nin) (I have kept no hope for myself. Forgive me.)_

As I pushed away from him and ran back to the palace, hearing him call my name. But I ignored him, like I always have these past two years. This was the only solution, to protect our hearts from heart break. For he was _Edan_ (human) and I was _Edhel (_elf)

I sat beside the fire place in Fatin room, as the little girl slept in her bed. How peaceful she sleeps, in sweet dreams full of innocents. A young child of purities of the tranquil mind of a child, on her six summers. She stirred in her sleep and opens her eyes half way to see me. She smiled and scooted over on the oceans sheet of her giant bed.

"You came home." She yawned.

"Yes, I'm home." I said sitting on the edge of the bed, tangling my fingers through soft silk of ebony hair.

"Can you sleep with me?" She asked.

"_Ae anirach," (if you wish,) _I whispered getting under the blankets and lay down beside her. Fatin scoot close in seeking of warmth, resting her head on my chest.

"Can you sing . . . please?"

"Very well," I sighed, continually brushing her hair.

"_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<em>

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<em>

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<em>

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<em>

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days<br>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay<em>

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<em>

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, lai-lay"  
><em> 

Her breath was even as she fell back to her peaceful slumbers. Though I remain awake, for sleep never came in the confusion of thought. For Peter's words echo none stop, of his declaration of love. He wanted us to be together no matter our species. He loves me for who I am not what I am. But the consequences in loving an elf can lead to a broken heart. Unless . . . . No I mustn't think such nonsense of sacrifices. I was Tarran, seer of Narnia, and princess of the elves. (No matter in what mixed in their breed.) My obligation are to these's lands and vowed to protect it as long as I shall live.

"_There is no fear in loving in what your hearts truly desire, my friend_." Aslan voiced whispered in my head.

"Except the price to pay in the end," I replied in shallow voiced.

"_You never know unless you try." _ He responded, "_Do not fear, for there is always happiness on the other side."_

"If there as true, happiness in the end."

"_Have faith and listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye,"_ were Aslan's final words before my mind remain empty in a pool of confusion.

I closed my eyes, and let sleep clouded in dreams take control in the magic in guidance in peace. _ _  
>''''''<p>

_I couldn't do anything as I watched in horror for two figures in black cloaks walked towards me. They reminded me of Nazgul, however they were not wraiths. For their bodies crawling with insects or some sort of parasite of a creature as they had protruding beaks. Along their bodies wrapped in bandages if not rags of centuries of blood, dirt, and ash stain them. Their Gruesome scorched eyes glared deep at me. Before I could pull out my daggers the walked passed me and towards a woman who sat unto of a branch smudged written on her lips._

_She had seen in her maiden age young though old of twenty or so. Her black hair put up in countless braids and dreads with gems and beads in them. Her skin olive tones if not darker as the ash of burnt ember. She wore a black gown. The bodice made of leather as weave strands of vines laced the front while the skirt tatter in many sheers of fabric._

"_Why did you summon us witch?" One of the beast whisper in husk though voice gravel to death._

"_You know as I, Ra'Zac." The witch said, voice laced in velvet. "The Wraith is dead as the witch of White."_

"_Yes, failures they are to the dark magic." Ra'Zac hissed._

_The witch shook her head, "No, Jadis wonders, though not in this world . . . however Nazgul we worried about."_

"_Why should we worry about the wraith?" asked the other._

"_Zankou," the witch snarled, "Wraith must walk among with us. For all of us have our others. While Jadis is thy opposite, while thee be south. You being twins and Tash being the demon of the south. The north needs its evil of darkness. Nazgul was but failed to stay alive by the light. Now the darkness suffices in an elf. If we want the world to fall in darkness, and proceed the thousand year empire; I advice you to shut it and listen. Bring me the elf that see's, and I shall awaken her to the darkness."_

"_And how can you Shula?" Zankou growled out slamming his talon into the tree Shula sat on._

_Shula smirked as she pulled out something out of her corset. A silk pouch while the objects atmosphere darkens than ever before. That I shivered, in fear. I could hardly understand what they are talking about. Only Jadis and Nazgul were involved in some secret covenant. Shula opens the patch as she showed some black crystals. The two creatures hissed stepping back in fear. Shula smirked in glee._

"_Bring me the elf and our plan shall be set." Shula ordered._

_Ra'zac and Zankou bowed in respects before they hissed releasing their wings from the shreds of their cloaks and took flight. Shula chuckled lifting her hood and dropped down gracefully down on her feet. Putting the gems back in the pouched as she walked away in the same direction as the unknown beings. As she passed by me like I wasn't there, only a shadow of the night._

"_Soon the age of darkness shall rise, I Shula empress of the fire south. Ra'zac Lord of the stone of west while Zankou Lord of the storms of east. And our newest member of our covenant shall run the northern night. You shall be one of us Lilith. Or so be the end of the life you once desire."_

_She paused, turning around to face me, to pull out a wand made of stone and point it at me._

"_So seer, you see in vision." Shula cooed. "Beware for a wraith shall be warned and all you love shall parish."_

_As she said this a black shadow burst out and shot at me_

.

IooooI

I wake up gasping in shock, to see not the darkness but the lights of the rays of the sun. A weight on my chest stir as I look to find Fatin, murmured about no more study to Mr. Tomnus. I sighed in relief. It was only a dream; however Hecate said it was a vision. Though I fear, that evil has made its appearance once more. Except why so soon, it hardly been three years not a century. They are coming, but for what for? Shula spoke about an elf the elf's that remain was Chronos and I. But who is Lilith, and why is she endanger? What abilities does she process? Or could it be possible there was another elf out there and she was endanger?

''''

**Sorry for the late delay, but my hard drive on my computer broke, so I had to get a new one. Give me a moment and I shall catch up on typing NEP and the other. Also Ra'zac is based off of the Ra'Zac from Eragon. Remember, this is a Narnia story with a few cross over on species and characters. Though credit goes to the original owners. Song used "Sleepsong," by secret Garden.**

**Thank you for your patient and I'll see if I can update the pictures for the story.**

**Silent Wolf Singer.**


	13. Authors Note!

_**Authors Notes**_

Hello to all the 'Narnia Elf Princess' fans. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I lost track and I don't know what to write. So I'm rewriting this story see what would happen. I won't keep promises if the after the war will continued. Also this was my first story and I didn't know much about writing until now.

Thanks for your patients


End file.
